Rock N' Roll High School
by DarkElements10
Summary: -N x R- Roxas is the lead guitarist of his band and needing a singer, he asks the shy and reserved Naminé to do it. But she refuses because she can’t stand his cocky attitude. Kairi, who is also in the band, gets her to agree to it. Will Naminé regret it?
1. An Ordinary Day

**Rock N' Roll High School**

**Summary -Roxas is the lead singer of his band Bizarre Twilight. He needs a lead singer and asks the quiet, shy, and reserved Naminé to do, but she refuses because she can't stand his cocky attitude. Kairi, who is also in the band, gets her to agree to do it. Will Naminé regret her decision of joining? Or will she finally break out of her mold? RoxasxNamine and SoraxKairi **

* * *

**Chapter One**

**An Ordinary Day  
**

"Hey Naminé!"

Naminé looked up from her sketch pad to see her best friend, Kairi standing above her. Naminé smiled and made from on the step that she was sitting on and Kairi sat down gratefully, opening up her lunch bag. Kairi and Naminé are often mistaken for twins even though they're not related. They both have the same blue eyes and facial structure, but other than that they're different in looks and personality.

Kairi has shoulder length red hair and is the popular one. You almost always see her with her large group of friends, being the social butterfly. She even has a lot of guys chasing after her, but only has eyes for Sora. Even though the school has a uniform, she always styles it so it shows off her personality.

Naminé is different. She has shoulder length blonde hair and is quiet and shy. You will normally see her by herself, drawing or reading, dubbed by Roxas, she is the social outcast. She wears her school uniform plainly, not wanting to draw attention to herself.

"What's going on?" Kairi asked as she started into her lunch. The two were sitting on the steps of Twilight High, the public High School that they have gone too since freshmen year; they're now in junior year and are one step closer to graduating.

"Not much, I'm just drawing the scenery." Naminé replied and went back to concentrating on her sketch.

Kairi couldn't help but smile as she looked at her friend. Naminé was almost like a professional artist, no one could match her drawings. But it also didn't surprise Kairi that Naminé wasn't really known throughout the school, she was so quiet and shy and whenever people tried to talk to Naminé, she just got even quieter.

A smirk slid onto Kairi's face, but that didn't mean that Naminé didn't know how to talk. Whenever Roxas started to irritate Naminé, which was like every second of every day, Naminé would speak up and shoot insult after insult back at him as fast as you could blink.

"What are you smiling about?" Naminé asked when she noticed that Kairi was practically giggling to herself.

"Oh nothing," Kairi replied and Naminé had a sly smile of her own. "What?"

"You weren't thinking about Sora were you?" she asked and watched as her red head friend blushed and started to shake her head.

"No, I _wasn't_ thinking about Sora!" Kairi denied quickly. "But thanks, you just reminded me that I have band practice this afternoon."

Kairi, along with Sora, Riku, Roxas, and Demyx are all in a band called Bizarre Twilight. Roxas, who is the lead singer of the band, and Naminé's personal tormentor, was the person that asked Kairi to be in the band because he knew that Kairi has played the piano since she was little.

"Speaking of which," Kairi trailed off and Naminé followed her gaze and couldn't help but groan when she saw Sora and his best friend, Roxas, tagging along behind him. You never see one without the other. They both have spiky hair and big blue eyes. Like Kairi and Naminé, they look the same but aren't related. Their personalities are different too. Roxas is blonde, is arrogant ,and acts like he rules the school and Sora is a brunette, is happy to be friends with everybody, no one can really hate him. Needless to say, Naminé is good friends with Sora and would be even better friends if Roxas wasn't anywhere in the picture.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here," Roxas smirked as he looked down at Naminé, who sighed a closed her sketchbook. "It's the little mouse, in her natural habitat, all alone."

"I don't have time for you today, Roxas, what do you want?" Naminé asked, looking up at him in annoyance and Roxas shrugged and stuck his hands into his pockets.

"Nothing other than to see how jealous you get of the girls that practically throw them at me," Roxas replied and Naminé made a face before rolling her eyes and standing up. "You know the ones that know I'm a rock star."

"As if," she replied, cocking a blonde eyebrow. "Why would I be jealous of those girls?"

"Because you know that you can't have me yourself." Roxas replied.

"Leave her alone, Roxas." Sora said, although he was smiling a little bit. He was used to the two of them arguing all the time and it was amusing to him to say the least. He turned to Kairi and a large grin spread across his face. "Hey, did you do the Math homework last night?"

"Yeah, I thought it was kind of hard," Kairi replied with a slight nod. "You?"

"Yeah, about that," Sora started to twiddle his thumbs nervously. "You see, I was busy, practicing for our upcoming gig and I didn't get a chance to-"

"You want to copy my homework don't you?" Kairi asked as she raised an eyebrow. Sora grinned sheepishly which tipped Kairi off to know that she was right. "Sora, you're not going to get anywhere in life if you keep copying people's homework." She pointed out.

"I know that, but this is the last time, please, please, please?" Sora put his hands together and started to beg. Kairi rolled her blue eyes and sighed.

"Fine, but next time you're doing your own homework." She grumbled and picked up her lunch bag. "C'mon, it's in my locker."

Naminé turned to her with a 'you-can't-possibly-leave-me-here-with-_him_' look on her face, which Kairi skillfully ignored and led Sora into the school. Naminé pouted and stomped her foot and bent down to grab her sketchbook, but realized it wasn't where she left it. Standing up again, she saw that Roxas was riffling through the pages.

"Give me that!" Naminé cried and tried to get it, but Roxas held the book over his head, well out of her reach. "Roxas, give it to me!"

"You're acting like you've drawn porn or something." Roxas chuckled in reply as he held it even further away and smirked at Naminé. "Alright, listen, I'll give you this back, if you do my homework for me for the next week."

"No way!" Naminé replied indignantly and placed her hands on her hips. "That's against the rules."

Yeah, well, it doesn't seem to bother Kairi that she's doing it for Sora, then again it's obvious that she likes him, but still." Roxas replied with a small chuckle as he slowly lowered his arm when he realized that Naminé wasn't going to be able to get the book. "Anyway, one week's worth of homework, and I'll give you that back."

"It's not like I don't have other sketch books." Naminé shot back, trying not to let it show how much this and Roxas was annoying her. "No, but this is the one that you always have with you and I'm sure that there's some sort of sentimental value to it." Roxas replied and glanced at it before looking at her again. "Ok, I'll give you a proposition, its either doing my homework, or admitting that you want me as much as the other girls. And I _know_ you do"

"Oh you mean like those girls that wear next to nothing?" Naminé replied and made a face. "It doesn't really surprise me that you like those kinds of girls, you all have something in common. You don't think with your brains, what's left of it at least."

"Hey, just because you're a prude doesn't mean that you have to think you're better than everyone else." Roxas replied haughtily. Naminé snatched her sketch book out of Roxas' hand and hit him on the head with it. "Ouch! What did you do that for?!"

"You're such a jerk!" she replied and stormed into the school and into the library.

The one place where she knew that he would never go.


	2. Roxas’ Offer

**Chapter Two**

**Roxas' Offer**

Naminé sighed in relief when she noticed that no one else was in the library. That meant that she could read in peace and quiet. Saying a quick 'hi' to the librarian, she scurried over to a table and sat down, pulling her backpack onto the table. She searched through it and pulled out a book and started to read, a small, peaceful smile on her face.

Getting lost in her book, she didn't notice that her friend, Axel had walked into the library in search of her. Naminé and Axel have been friends ever since Naminé's freshmen year. Axel is in the year above her and when he saw that she was getting picked on by the 'popular girls' the first day of school, he immediately helped her out, so they don't mess with her anymore. Because of that, Naminé and Axel are so close it's like they're brother and sister.

And of course, brothers are supposed to annoy their little sisters, especially by scaring them. Of course, this is what Axel would do.

He silently crept over the blonde girl and waited for a few seconds, to see if she had noticed him there. When he was certain that she was completely engrossed in her book, Axel leaned forward and slapped his hands onto the table while shouting "Hey Nam" at the same time.

This caused Naminé to scream loudly and jump, causing her to drop her book on the floor with a loud bang. Axel burst out laughing as Naminé's face turned red. She turned her head around and glared at Axel as the librarian stood up and motioned for the two of them to be quiet.

"C'mon." Axel said, still laughing and waited for Naminé to get her backpack before leading the two of them out of the library and into the hall.

"You jerk!" Naminé cried and started to slap Axel on the arms as soon as they were out of the library. "Why'd you have to go and do that? Now you're going to blow my cover."

"Your cover? "Axel raised a red eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest as he gazed at his blonde haired friend. "Your cover for what? Don't tell me that those girls are bothering you again."

"No, Roxas is and he always will bother me." Naminé replied as she rolled her blue eyes. "So, why did you come into the library and scare me?"

"Besides the fact that I knew that it was funny?" Axel chuckled in reply. Naminé made an impatient sound and mirrored Axel by crossing her arms over her chest, but she did it with an impatient air. "Alright, I'm sorry. I came into the library to find you because I wanted to know if you wanted to come over to my house for dinner."

"What's the catch?" Naminé asked. She was only half-kidding. Most of the time that Axel did something he wanted something in return. She couldn't be too sure that he was going to do it this time or not, so she decided to be on her guard.

Axel widened his green eyes in innocence. "What makes you think that there's something that I want?"

"Because I know you."

"Alright, fine, I need help studying for my History test, its coming up soon and I know how much you like to study history." He replied, the innocent look falling from his face. "I didn't really get much of a chance to study lately."

"Does this have anything to do with Larxene by any chance?" Naminé cut in, knowing that the fiery tempered boy had a 'soft spot' for her.

"Maybe. Anyway, will you _please_ help me? Please?" Axel put his hands together in a prayer position and stuck out his lower lip, as if that would sway Naminé's decision. Naminé looked at Axel's face and sighed heavily, as if she was going to regret the decision, and nodded. "Good, come by at seven, dinner should be ready then. Got is memorized?" he asked and flicked Naminé in the forehead.

She stuck her tongue out in reply but nodded. "Yeah, I'll be there, Axel."

"Great, see you later, kid." Axel gave a small smile before departing to go to his next class as lunch was almost over.

Naminé hoisted her bag over her shoulder and started towards the art studio. She had a free period next, but decided to work some more on one of her art projects. Sure it wasn't due until the end of the week and sure it was only Monday, that didn't mean that she is an over achiever or some kind of nerd. She's just doing something that she enjoys.

Olette and Hayner were also in the art studio. Olette and Hayner are dating, but there are many times when you would think that Olette has a thing for Roxas, because she is one of those 'followers' that he has. Hayner doesn't seem to notice that she does that at all, he's more of the laid back type. Plus, Roxas is one of his closest friends so he knew that he wouldn't try to steal his girlfriend.

"Hey Naminé." Olette greeted the blonde. Naminé gave a shy smile in reply. It wasn't that she didn't like Olette; Naminé didn't really dislike anybody, unless you're a spiky haired blonde. It was just the fact that Olette never actually talked to her before, she was usually spending most of her time with Hayner or her circle of friends.

"Hi Olette, Hi Hayner." Naminé replied politely. Hayner grunted in reply and continued to smear paint on to his art project.

"You don't mind that we play some music do you?" Olette asked and pointed to her pink mp3 player that was sitting in a speaker system. Some whiny guy was singing about a crush. Naminé didn't notice the music at first, it didn't really bother her.

"No, its fine." Naminé replied and pulled out her large canvas. On it was part of a large castle. She saw it in one of her dreams and started to sketch it one day during art class. The teacher thought that it looked so good he allowed Naminé to paint it for her project, while others had to paint still life.

The three teenagers painted in silence, save for the occasional put-down that Olette and Hayner would playfully give each other's art work. Naminé couldn't help but smile a little bit,

'_It must be nice to have someone to share your life with_' she thought wistfully. Many people thought that she and Axel were dating, but that couldn't be any further than the truth. It would be wrong if they dated, he was too much like her brother.

The Avril Lavigne song, I'm with you, started to play on the mp3 player and Naminé started to hum along with the song.

Before she knew it, she started to sing out loud.

"_I'm looking for a place, I'm searching for a face, is there anybody here I know? 'Cause nothing's going right, and everything's a mess, and no one likes to be alone._" Naminé sang as she continued to let her small and precise brush strokes fill the canvas. Hayner and Olette listened in silence. Who knew that a small, shy, girl could have such a strong voice. It was filled with emotion, as if she had experienced heartbreak before. "_Isn't anyone trying to find me? Won't somebody come take me home_?"

"So, little Nami has a voice?"

Naminé sighed and looked straight ahead as Roxas plopped himself down on to the stool next to her and grinned.

"Hi Roxas." Olette grinned and finger-waved to him.

"What's up, dude?" Hayner added and he and Roxas bumped fists.

"Aw, not much have you finally nailed that skateboarding move yet?" Roxas asked as he leaned back on his stool and rested his elbows on the table behind him. He knew from Naminé's posture that just his presence was driving her nuts.

"Nah dude, it's just like it's named, he Impossible is impossible." Hayner replied, shaking his head.

"You'll get it next time, dude." Roxas replied sympathetically. "So, Nami,-"

"Don't call me that, Roxas." Naminé cut him off, she was really starting to get annoyed by him, but it was obvious that he wanted something.

"So, I was wondering-"

"No." Naminé replied in monotone.

"You don't even know what I'm going to ask!" Roxas protested, pushing off the table that was behind him until he was sitting straight up, turning to face Naminé. She looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

"I don't have to know what you're going to ask," she replied, narrowing her eyes slightly. "Either way what you're going to ask me is sexist, something for your own personal gain, or just something to annoy me. So I'm saying no right now, now get out of here."

"Naminé, I am hurt and dismayed that you would even think that I would do something like that." Roxas placed a hand over his heart and tried to look depressed. Naminé stared at him with a cocked eyebrow and waited. "Ok fine." He immediately dropped his act. "Well, the band and I were talking and we know that we're not as good as we could be. Even with me as a lead singer."

"Your point?"

"My _point_ is that we need a lead singer. And, from what I've just heard your voice is really good. I was wondering if you wanted to-"

"No, I'm not going to be the lead singer of your band, Roxas." Naminé replied.

"Would you stop cutting me off?!" Roxas asked in annoyance, throwing his hands up into the air. "How come you don't want to do it? You'd be doing me a really good favor."

"That's exactly the reason why I'm not going to do it." Naminé replied as she turned to him, her face set in annoyance. "Roxas, what am I going to get if I _did_ agree to join your band?"

"The satisfaction of being able to see me for hours on end." Roxas replied and rapidly raised and lowered his eyebrows.

"Yeah, I think I'll pass." Naminé replied, rolling his eyes. Roxas made a grunt of annoyance and left the classroom.

"I think that you should do it, Naminé, you have a really good voice." Olette suggested cheerfully.

"Really? You think?" Naminé asked, raising her eyebrows. There had to be some catch as to why Olette wanted her to do this.

"Yeah, I mean, who _wouldn't_ want to be with Roxas for hours on end?"

"Should have known." Naminé muttered to herself as she rolled her eyes.


	3. When Friends Beg, You Have to Say Yes

**Chapter Three**

**When Friends Beg, You Have to Say Yes**

"Axel, how am I going to help you with History if you won't pay attention?" Naminé asked and huffed in annoyance, casting her blonde hair out of her face with the sudden puff of air.

"It's not _my_ fault that History is so boring." Axel replied stoically. Naminé looked over at him and glared. He was just lounging in the chair, looking extremely bored. "What?"

"Why did you ask me, no, _beg me_, to help you if you're not going to help yourself?" Naminé asked and instantly hated the tone of her voice.

She never wanted to admit it, but she hated the fact that the only reason that no one ever really talked to her was because she was so shy. She always had to be prim and proper. She always had to get straight As. That easily turned off other people. It's why she doesn't have many friends.

And it was starting to annoy her.

Almost as much as Roxas did.

"You're helping me because it bores me to death in class." Axel replied as he rested his chin in his hand, raising an eyebrow in annoyance.

"So, how are you not bored right now?" Naminé asked, her eyebrow starting to twitch slightly.

"Who said I'm not?" Axel shot back in reply.

"Axel, you're really annoying me!" Naminé got up and started to gather her things. "If you really don't need my help, then I don't know why I wasted my time. I might as well just go now and finish studying for _my_ tests!"

"Nam," Axel's voice caused her to stop almost immediately. He swung his legs over the side of the chair and sat up straight, looking right at her, his green eyes piercing through her. "I invited you over to see if you could actually loosen up and go with the flow for once." He paused and placed a finger against his forehead in thought, slowly closing his emerald eyes. They opened again. "You need to be spontaneous."

"What do you mean, I _am_ spontaneous!" Naminé defended herself, although she knew that that wasn't true. Axel chuckled a little bit.

"Oh really, name one thing that you did that was spontaneous that doesn't have to do with school." He challenged. Naminé pressed a finger to her lips in thought. She tried very hard to think of something. But she just couldn't. Sighing, she slumped her shoulders in defeat.

"Fine, maybe I haven't done anything spontaneous that _doesn't_ have to do with school, but that doesn't mean that I can't be spontaneous." Naminé grumbled in reply and then looked up at Axel. She could see that he was smirking triumphantly back at her. "Whatever, can we _please _get back to history?"

"Maybe later, I have some stuff to do." Axel replied lazily and got up from his chair and stretched. Naminé looked at him, her mouth open in shock. "I know, I'm sorry I dragged you over for nothing, but I do _have_ some other things to do. Can we finish this tomorrow, kid?" he placed his hands on her shoulders and gave her a puppy dog look.

Naminé sighed and rolled her eyes at her 'brother'. "Fine, but next time we _are_ going to study. No doubt about that." She gave a small smile. "Got it memorized?"

"Hey, don't you my line against me!" Axel scolded playfully and then tapped his forehead. "Yeah, I have it memorized, see you tomorrow."

"Bye." Naminé grabbed her stuff and left Axel's house and walked back to her own quickly, taking long strides. She didn't live that far away from Axel, as their families have been friends for a long time. But still, it was kind of scary to go back to her house alone, at night.

"Naminé?"

Naminé turned around so quickly, she dropped her books on the ground. She sighed to herself and knelt down to grab her books, ignoring Roxas as he helped pick up the rest of them. He handed them to her and she took them wordlessly before standing up.

"Jeez, you could at least say thank you." Roxas prompted as he stuck his hands into his pockets.

"Then that means that I would have to be nice to you and we wouldn't want that to happen." Naminé replied as she rolled her eyes. "What are you doing out here anyway?"

"I was just going over to Axel's house and I saw you walking down here." Roxas replied, jerking his head in the direction of Axel's house. "What are you doing out here so late anyway?"

"I'm going home." Naminé replied and started walking again. It took her a few seconds to realize that Roxas was following her. "What do you want?" she asked over her shoulder.

"I'm not going to let you walk home by yourself when its dark out." Roxas replied.

"Why's that?"

"Because I wouldn't forgive myself if anything happened to you," Naminé stopped walking and looked at Roxas. He suddenly looked embarrassed; he blinked rapidly as he tried to come up with something else to say. "I mean, you're the only person that's good enough to possibly sing for our band. If you got hurt, then we wouldn't have anyone good."

"Well, I'm glad that you're so worried about me." Naminé replied, slightly put off. "Now, if you would excuse me, I have to get home!" with that, she picked up her pace and started to run home, leaving a stunned Roxas behind.

"Nam, is that you?" her mother's voice asked from the kitchen as soon as she closed the front door behind her.

"Yeah, mom, it's me!" Naminé called back as she took off her shoes and left them by the front door. She started up the stairs. "Sorry I'm late; I just got back from studying with Axel."

"How's he doing? Are he and his mother doing fine?"

"Yeah, they're fine." Naminé called, slightly impatient. "If dinner's not soon, I'm going to get started on my own homework."

"That's fine; dinner will be ready in about a half an hour." Naminé's mother walked out of the kitchen, drying her hand on a dishtowel. "Kairi called for you, she asked you to call her back as soon as she got home. It sounded important."

"Ok, thanks mom." Naminé smiled in reply and hurried up the stairs to her room.

"Your dad will be home soon!"

"OK!" Naminé shouted back and ran into her bedroom. She put her bag down on the ground by her bed and flopped down before pulling her cell phone out of her skirt pocket and punching in Kairi's number. It rang three times before she answered.

"Nam, I was waiting for you to call me back!" she cried. "Why was your phone off?"

Naminé's eyebrows furrowed together. "Sorry, I was studying with Axel and didn't want him to be distracted. What's wrong? You sound kind of desperate."

"I am desperate!" Kairi replied. "I have a big problem."

"What's the matter? Is someone hurt? What happened?" Naminé reared back onto her knees, her heart pounding wildly.

"It's not that bad Naminé." Kairi replied with a little chuckle. "See, thing is, we got visited by a record producer today."

"Really, that's great!" Naminé couldn't contain her excitement for her friend. "I'm really happy for you Kairi. Really, I am. When are you going to get signed?"

"That's the thing, he thought that we're good, but the problem is that we have to get a good lead singer. I mean, Roxas is good, but he's not good enough and I was wondering if-"

"Don't tell me he asked you to ask me to be the lead singer of your band."

"Yes."

"Kairi!"

"Please, Naminé, we really need this. If you do it I'll be your best friend."

"You already are."

"I'll be even more of your best friend. Please? Please? Please? Please? I wouldn't ask you for this if it wasn't that important."

"Kairi, you know how I feel about him."

"I know, but he promised that he'd leave you along if you did it. Please?"

"Fine. I'll do it." Naminé grumbled in reply. She jerked the phone away from her ear when she heard Kairi's high-pitched squeal come from the phone.

"Oh my god, thank you! You won't regret this, Naminé. I promise!"

Naminé sighed as Kairi hung up, briefly wondering if she was making a big mistake. After a few minutes of pondering this, she pulled her phone up to her ear and dialed another number.

"Hello?" Roxas asked after the fourth ring.

"It's Naminé. I decided to be your lead singer. But before you say anything ,there are a few things that we have to agree on first."


	4. Things Are Starting To Change

_**Chapter Four**_

**Things Are Starting To Change**

Naminé's eyes opened slowly as the watery sunlight filtered through the curtains on her window. She stretched and sat up, looking around, wondering why she had a feeling that something was wrong. She listened closely and figured out what it was. Her mother wasn't in the kitchen, usually she could hear pots and pans banging around as she made breakfast, but this time the only sound she could hear was silence.

Confused, Naminé turned her head to look at her clock and almost had a heart attack when she saw that it was 7:45 and she usually started walking to school at 7:50. She leapt out of her bed and ran to her closet to get her school clothes. Practically ripping them as she pulled them on, she grabbed her backpack and school books and flew down the stairs.

"Mom, how come you didn't wake me up?" she shouted on the way down. Not hearing a reply, she assumed that her mother was out and grabbed an apple before running out the front door…and into Roxas.

"Whoa, where's the fire?" he asked as he held onto her shoulders to steady her, before they both fell over.

"I'm late for school; my mom didn't wake me up." Naminé gasped in reply. Roxas looked at her in confusion and then a look of realization cross his face and he started to laugh. Naminé pouted in annoyance. "How can you laugh at a time like this? We have to get to school!"

"I know that we have to get to school, but your mom didn't tell you why she wasn't going to be here? And you didn't notice that you dad wasn't home either?" Roxas asked.

Naminé thought back to when she was rushing. He was right, her father wasn't home. He usually stayed out late, working, and doesn't leave until eleven the next morning. He would usually shuffle into the kitchen right when she was leaving for school, but she hadn't heard a peep from him.

"You're right, he wasn't there either." She remarked, placing a finger on her chin. She could feel Roxas' blue eyes on her and she glared at him. "What are you grinning at me like that for?"

"You mean you seriously don't know?" Roxas asked, teasing her as he dropped his skateboard to the ground and pushed off on it. Naminé walked ahead of him and blocked his path.

"Tell me what's going on!" she demanded.

"Fine," he stopped the skateboard just as he was about to crash into her. "Your mom is going to have a baby."

"What?" Naminé asked, as if she hadn't heard what he said.

"I said that your mom is-"

"No, I heard you." Naminé interrupted, holding a hand in front of his face so he would stop talking. "How did this happen? I mean, I _know_ how it happened, but don't you think that my mom is a little too old to be having a baby?"

"It doesn't matter to me, it's not my mom." Roxas replied with a shrug and tugged on his backpack straps. "Anyway, she has a few doctors' visits to go to and she wanted me to walk you to school."

"That's…great." Naminé replied slowly, still preoccupied with the thought that she was going to have a little brother or sister in nine months time. Shaking her head, she turned and started to walk to school, muttering to herself. Roxas skated beside her in silence. Suddenly, he snapped, catching Naminé's attention.

"So, about the band, we have practice tonight in the auditorium." He said and looked over at her to make sure that she was paying attention. "Usually it goes on until about 7:30 so we order a pizza or something."

"Oh yeah, we never actually went over the terms of agreement that I would be in the band." Naminé replied, suddenly reminded of it.

"Shoot." Roxas replied, frowning in concentration. Naminé looked at him suspiciously, wondering why he was giving in so easily but continued.

"1, I'm not going to dance, and if I have to, it's not going to be slutty." Naminé said and shuddered at the thought. "2, if I get harassed at all, I'm out. And 3, I get equal respect that the rest of you guys do. I don't want to be the one that has to do things for everybody else."

Roxas screeched to a stop. "Ok, 1, I wouldn't want you to dance, even if you could, because I doubt that you would be able to dance 'slutty' even if you tried." Glaring, Naminé opened her mouth to retort but Roxas continued, so she wouldn't have anything to say. "2, if our band gets big, you're going to get famous so there are going to be a few times where you're going to be 'harassed'. You can trust me on that one." Naminé rolled her eyes. "And 3, everybody has equal rights in the band, if not do you think that Kairi would still be in it?"

"Yes, because she would want to be around Sora." Naminé replied talking about her friend's not-so-secret crush. Roxas laughed a little bit.

"Yeah, you might be right about that, but trust me, everyone has equal rights. Just get though this one practice and then let me know if you still want to be in the band. If not, I'll understand."

"Wait, what happened to me being the only person that you could think of to be in your band?" Naminé demanded. Roxas snorted.

"I only said that so you would agree, there are plenty other people that I can get to be in my band." He replied and proceeded to move faster down the street. "Last one there has to be the other person's slave for a day!" he shouted back.

"That's not fair, Roxas!" Naminé shouted in reply and Roxas laughed obnoxiously as he continued forward. "ROXAS!" She screamed and ran after him as fast as she could, determined not to let him beat her.

Because of his head start, Roxas was the first one to get to the school, he jumped off of his skateboard and bounded up the steps shouting 'you're my slave for the day' at Naminé, causing a lot of people to look at them curiously as Naminé stomped up the stairs after him.

"Did I hear incorrectly, or did Roxas just say that you were his slave for the day?" Sora asked as Naminé stopped beside him, breathing heavily.

"You didn't hear wrong," Naminé moped and plopped down on the steps and fell silent. Even though Sora was her friend, she was still really shy around him.

"So, I heard that you're going to be in our band," Sora spoke up and Naminé looked at him, shocked to see that he was smiling warmly. "That's great; you're going to have a lot of fun. And it's going to be cool to have another member of the band."

Naminé smiled gently in reply and the bell rang, causing the two to turn towards the school. "Well, I have to get to Math class; I'll see you at lunch, right?"

"Uh," Naminé looked over at him in confusion.

"We all sit together at lunch, well, besides Kairi because she eats with you, not that it's a bad thing, but we usually eat lunch together to talk about our music and stuff." Sora replied, sounding flustered. "You'll be there, right?"

Naminé nodded quietly.

"Great," Sora patted her shoulder and smiled as he started to run into the school, like all of the other students. "See you later."

Naminé smiled a little bit as she thought about what he had said. Maybe joining the band was a really good idea. She let out a little shriek as she realized that she was late for her first period class. She picked up her backpack and sprinted into the school as fast as she could go, praying that she wouldn't be counted as tardy.

* * *

"Naminé, could you go get me some lunch?" Roxas asked with a charming smile. Naminé, who was sitting quietly at the end of the table, lifted her head and glared at him.

"Roxas don't start." Kairi warned as the others looked at him curiously. Demyx took the time to speak up.

"What, is she like your personal slave or something?" he asked. Riku looked at him; the usual expressionless boy had a look on his face that showed massive amounts of 'duh'. "What?"

"She lost a bet when I was walking her to school this morning," he replied and then instantly regretted his words as Kairi, Sora, and Riku looked at him, teasing expressions on their faces. Well, Riku just stared at him, Sora and Kairi were grinning at him. Demyx just stared at him, still looking confused.

"So, why were you walking with her to school this morning?" Sora asked if anything, his grin got wider, which seems impossible because it was already taking up most of his face.

"Is this why you asked her to be in the band?" Kairi added.

"I-It's not what you think, I-"Naminé stuttered, but Roxas cut her off.

"There's nothing going on between us." He replied sharply, his eyes narrowing. "Her mom just asked me to walk her to school because she's having a baby."

"Your mom's having a baby?" Kairi squealed. "Congratulations!"

"And then I bet her the first one that gets to school has to be the other one's slave for the day. She lost, she's my slave." Roxas growled in reply and then turned to Naminé, whose mouth was hanging open. "Hey!" he snapped, causing her to jump, startled. "Get me something to eat!"

Naminé got up from the table and scurried over to the food line, grabbing a tray as she went.

"You're Naminé, right?"

Naminé looked up and saw a girl with brown hair and bright green eyes smiling back at her. "That's right," she replied softly. "I'm Naminé."

"I'm Selphie. I heard that you were going to be in Roxas' band. You're so lucky, I tried out to be in it, but I didn't get in." she replied, but there wasn't a hint of bitterness or jealousy in her tone at all. "Do you have a gig coming up?"

"Well, I'm not sure, but-"

"That's ok, just let me know and I'll be sure to come see you guys, ok?"

Naminé barely got her answer of 'ok' out of her mouth before Selphie smiled, paid for her lunch, and whisked away, almost as fast as she came.

"What would you like, dear?" the lunch lady asked Naminé, startling her out of her thoughts.

"Uh, a hamburger and fries please." She replied quietly. "Thank you" she said graciously as the food was given to her. She walked back over to the table and dropped the tray in front of Roxas with a resounding smack.

It just proved her unspoken point.


	5. The First Practice

_**Chapter Five**_

**The First Practice**

"So, what kind of music do you guys sing?" Naminé asked as she followed Kairi to the auditorium.

When Naminé first heard where they were going, Kairi explained that the acoustics were better in the auditorium, and that they were planning on performing for the school there and it would be better if they had a feel for the area instead of having problems on their first night of performing.

"We do a lot of covers, actually." Kairi replied a bright smile on her face. Needless to say, she is really excited to be in a band with her best friend, especially with the fact that they could possibly become famous. "We mostly do pop-rock songs. But there's always a chance that someone will write a song that we'll do."

"Wouldn't you have to run it by Roxas first?" Naminé asked in confusion. "I mean, he _is_ the leader of the band isn't he?"

"He is and he isn't at the same time. He is the leader, but he doesn't make all the decisions by himself." Kairi said and then stopped walking and looked hard at her friend. "I never understood this, Nam, how come you and Roxas argue so much?"

"Because he's the bane of my existence."

"Seriously."

"I'm being serious."

"Nam"

"Kairi"

Kairi stared hard at her blonde haired, stubborn, friend before sighing, a sign that she was giving up, and started to walk towards the auditorium again. Kairi was wondering what was on her friend's mind, considering she wasn't talking as much. (When she's around Kairi, she talks up a storm). She peeked at her friend and saw that she had a peaceful look on her face. Kairi couldn't help but smile.

She heard music coming from the auditorium.

"Hurry, we're a little bit late." Kairi said as she pulled open the door to the auditorium.

"Yo, dudettes, what's going on?" Demyx asked cheerfully as he looked up from his bass guitar. He was sitting on the edge of the stairs, tuning it; the two girls felt the bass beats through their stomachs. It made Naminé feel a little queasy. Demyx noticed the look on Naminé's face and smiled cheerfully. "Don't worry, dudette, the feeling will pass soon enough."

"Demyx, knock it off with the dudette, ok?" Roxas snapped. Naminé hadn't noticed that he was in the room. He was sitting at the other end of the stage, messing around with an amp. Demyx smiled and shrugged.

"How come he isn't-"

"Annoyed?" Kairi cut in and shook her head. "There are two things that you need to know about Demyx. One, it doesn't seem like he has a lot of self esteem, especially when it comes to things he doesn't think he's good at. And two, he's usually always happy. Even if you insult him."

"Oh." Naminé nodded as she watched him play. "I like his mullet."

Kairi laughed and walked over to the stage. "Well, you know everybody else, Sora, Roxas, Riku. It's so great that you're going to be in the band."

"I am too," Naminé smiled in reply. "But I'm really nervous, how do I know if we-"

"Ok everybody, listen up!" Roxas called, successfully interrupting Naminé. Sora, Riku and Demyx got up and walked over to Roxas, Kairi and Naminé followed. "As you all know, we finally have a new lead singer, Naminé." He said and pointed to her.

Naminé could feel her face turning red with embarrassment as Kairi, Sora, and Demyx started to clap. Naminé looked over at Riku and saw that he had no expression on his face as he looked at her, as if he was trying to figure out whether or not she could sing just by looking at her. She expected him to say something but he just made a grunting sound and turned away. Kairi noticed the exchange.

"Don't worry about him," she whispered. "He's Sora's and my best friend, he's cool once you get to know him."

Roxas cleared his throat, loudly, tipping Naminé off to the fact that he hates it whenever someone is talking when he is. Either that or he just likes to boss people around, and after what Naminé did during lunch, she wouldn't be surprised if it was the latter.

Roxas explained how they got their band name. Riku once made a comment wondering why he was hanging out with a bunch of bizarre (and hyper) kids that were younger than him, and they all agreed that it should be named after their school, Twilight High. He then explained to Naminé what the band was all about, their influences, and what got them into music. For Demyx, his mom was the person who got him into music. He used to sit in the car when he was little, and she would quiz him on who was singing the song and what the song was.

Riku started playing music at a young age, five years old. He would sit there and hit on pots, buckets and pans. Then when he was 12 years old, he finally got a drum set. Sora wanted to get into music because of the fact that Kairi had played the piano for a long time and liked the idea of being able to play in a band with Riku and Kairi. So he opted for the guitar.

"What got _you_ into music, Roxas?" Naminé asked him. He blinked at her for a second before replying in a quiet tone.

"It helped me forget."

* * *

"Ok, Naminé, the first song that we're going to try and let you sing is Bring Me to Life by Evanescence." Roxas instructed as he motioned for her to move to the microphone that was at the front of the stage. "It has a better vocal range for you."

"Alright," Naminé replied softly and stood in from of the microphone.

Roxas hesitated for a second. "You _have _heard of that song haven't you?"

"Of course I have!" Naminé snapped in reply, irritated at his assumption of her not listening to music. She looked up at the microphone and sighed. It was clearly taller than her and she tried to adjust it, making feedback cut through the auditorium.

Demyx made a whining sound as he clapped his hands over his ears. Riku looked annoyed, Sora winced, and Kairi had a sympathetic look on her face. Naminé's face turned red as she continued to try and lower the microphone stand. After a few attempts and more feedback, Roxas stomped over and easily moved the microphone down before shooting her a glare and walking back over this his spot.

'_What could I have possible done to make him mad at me?_' Naminé thought to himself.

"You guys ready?" Roxas asked everybody, who nodded in reply. Roxas nodded back and then gave thumbs up to Kairi, who started to play the little intro on the song.

Naminé closed her eyes and started to sing and she didn't open them until she was done. Nobody made a sound. She turned around to see that everybody was staring at her with their mouths open.

"What?" she asked self consciously. "Is there something on your face?"

"Nam, how come you never told anyone that you could sing?" Sora asked his blue eyes wide. Naminé shrugged a little bit and bit her bottom lip.

"I didn't really think I was that good." She admitted.

"Good, you were _great_!"

"Awesome!" Demyx added with a big cheesy smile. "Wasn't she good Roxas?"

"Will a little bit, no, a lot of work, she could be great. We still have a long way to go." Roxas replied in an offhanded manner. Naminé stuck her tongue out at him as he turned around to check the sound equipment. He frowned, scratched his head, and started to fiddle some more with it.

"Don't listen to him, Nam, you were great." Kairi reassured and then turned to Roxas, who was waiting. "If you don't think she's good, give her some help or something. Other than just telling her she needs a lot of work."

"Ok," Roxas turned to Naminé and sighed heavily, as if the word was on his shoulders, as he rubbed his chin. "Don't sing with your eyes closed. You have to get used to the fact that there are going to be a lot of people watching you."

"Ok, anything else?" Naminé asked with a shrug.

"Well your clothes for starters."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Naminé shouted loudly.

"Let's just try again, ok?" Riku asked in a cool tone. Naminé looked over at him. He was obviously the oldest out of them, and it surprised her that he wasn't the leader of the band. At least he was nicer to her, even though he hardly talks.

She looked over at Roxas.

She would probably like him better if he didn't say anything at all.

* * *

"Bye Naminé, you did a great job!" Sora called with a wave as he bounded down the steps of the front of the school and jumped into his mother's car. Riku and Kairi got in too; they all lived in the same neighborhood, across town from hers, and carpooled a lot.

"Bye!" Naminé waved as she started to walk home from school. She sighed wistfully, she wish that she had some friends that were close enough to her that she could go to their houses. Even though she and Kairi are best friends she doesn't go over to her house a lot because Kairi's father intimidates her and her mother doesn't like her.

Naminé once heard her say that she thought that Naminé was a stuck up whiz kid and that was why she didn't hang out with a lot of people. Kairi apologized endlessly, but the damage was already done.

Her cell phone rang and she reached to grab it.

"Hello?" she asked politely.

"Hey kid, it's me, don't forget to come over, ok."

"I'm on my way," Naminé replied with a small smile. "See you."

"Who was that?"

Naminé jumped and turned around, surprised to see Roxas standing behind her. Then she mentally kicked herself for forgetting that he lived in the same neighborhood as her.

"Who was that?" Roxas repeated as he took a few steps forward until he was standing right in front of her.

"Oh, um, that was Axel." Naminé replied as she stuffed her phone into her pocket.

"Are you two dating?" Roxas asked.

Naminé burst out laughing and Roxas watched her, a 'what is she on?' expression on his face, which made her start to laugh harder. "Me and Axel?" she giggled. "Are you joking? No, we're just friends! We could _never_ date. It would be too weird." She suddenly got suspicious. "Why?"

"No reason," Roxas shrugged and walked by her. "He just doesn't seem you type."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naminé asked indignantly as she hurried up to walk beside him. Roxas smirked a little bit and stopped.

"Nothing, so are you still going to be in the band?"

Naminé blinked at the sudden subject change but was able to answer. "Yeah."

"Good."

Roxas smiled.

Naminé was surprised to find herself smiling back.


	6. Confidence?

**A/N: from now on, Naminé's last name is Tanashi, I never brought it up before, but I needed to do that in this chapter. After this chapter the story is going to go a little bit faster, because I personally think it's going a little slow right now. This is a filler chapter and that's why it's so boring.**

**

* * *

****Chapter Six**

**Confidence?**

"Mom, I'm home." Naminé called as she walked in through the front door after getting back from Axle's house. She gently closed it behind her, waiting for a response. "Guess what?"

"We're in here, sweetheart."

"We?" Naminé muttered to herself in confusion as she walked into the kitchen. Her eyes lit up when she saw her father sitting at the kitchen table, reading the newspaper. "Daddy!"

"Hey kiddo!" Mr. Tanashi greeted his daughter before she jumped into his arms, almost knocking him out of his chair. "How was your day today?"

"It was great, guess what?" Naminé asked, looking at her mother to make sure that she was paying attention. When she saw that she had her attention she turned back to her father and continued. "I'm in a band!"

"Really? A band?" Mrs. Tanashi asked, drying her hands on a dishtowel. "That's not like you Naminé."

"What do you mean?" she asked quietly, although she knew that she meant. Mr. Tanashi cleared his throat and spoke up.

"What she means is that you're the quiet and studious type." He replied slowly, trying not to offend her. "Not the kind that would want to…I'm probably using this term wrong, rock out."

"I know," Naminé blushed and looked down at her feet. "But Kairi was the one that suggested I be in the band and I tried it out and I like it. So, I'm going to stick with it."

"Ok, but whose band is this? Someone that we know?" Mrs. Tanashi asked curiously.

"Uh, yeah, it's Roxas' band." Naminé muttered in reply.

"Oh really? I'm glad to hear that you two are finally getting along.

"We're not." Naminé changed the subject. "So, how far along are you mom? Is it a boy or a girl? What are you going to name it?"

Mrs. Tanashi smiled peacefully and held her hands over her stomach and slowly rubbed them back and forth. "I'm two and a half months along. I'm not sure if it's a boy or a girl yet but we've already decided what to name it when we do find out what gender it is if it's a boy."

"What?"

"We're going to name him Cloud." Mrs. Tanashi replied and smiled at her husband, who smiled back. Naminé smiled and hugged her mother gently.

"I love that name, mom." She admitted. "Well, I have to go upstairs and finish my homework. Call me down for dinner, please?"

"Sure." Mr. Tanashi replied and Naminé smiled a little bit before going up the stairs to her room. As soon as she got there, her cell phone rang and she raced to answer it.

"Hello?" she asked politely into the phone.

"Hey Naminé, what did you think about band practice today?" she heard a masculine voice on the phone but wasn't exactly sure who it was.

"Who is this?" she asked in confusion.

"Oh come on, you spend all afternoon with me and you don't know who I am? Give me a break, Naminé."

Naminé placed a finger to her chin as she thought hard and then she heard the familiar laughter on the phone and couldn't help but smile. "Oh, Sora, it's you. I'm sorry; I didn't recognize your voice on the phone. I had a great time at practice today."

"So, are you going to stay in the band?" Sora asked curiously.

"I decided that I am, I had a lot of fun and I think that we can really go far." Naminé replied honestly. She felt a little strange, being able to talk to a boy on the phone so easily, when ever other time she would stammer and not be able to get a sentence out. Maybe it's the fact that she doesn't see him romantically, just as a friend. "I think it's really fun."

"It is and you have such a great voice, Naminé." Sora replied. Naminé couldn't help but blush. "I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok, bye Sora."

"Bye"

Naminé hung up the phone and was surprised to find a soft smile was on her face. She looked at the books that were on her bed and hesitated for a second before leaning over and picking up her cell phone again and calling Kairi.

"Hello?" Kairi asked answering the phone.

"How is my best friend doing today?" Naminé asked cheerfully.

"Nam? Wow, usually I'm the one that has to call you." Kairi sounded surprised. "What's up?"

"Not much," Naminé grinned. "But a boy just called me."

"Was it Roxas?"

"Ew! No! Why would Roxas call me?" Naminé's face puckered up as it she had just smelled something foul. She could hear Kairi chuckling on the other end of the phone. "Anyway, it was only Sora. But I've never had a guy call me before. Other than Axle, but that doesn't count. I don't know, it made me feel-"

"Whoa, since when did you become such a talker?" Kairi asked. "I think that joining the band has given you a lot of confidence. It's good to see that change in you."

"Is that what it is?" Naminé asked curiously. "I really do feel great. Oh, by the way, my mom named the baby, if it's going to be a boy."

"She doesn't know for sure yet?"

"Nah, she has to wait at least three months before she'll know whether or not it's a boy or a girl."

"So, what's the boy's name going to be?"

"Cloud"

"Oh, that's such a cute name. I bet you're excited for it, right?"

"Very excited. I always wanted to be a big sister." Naminé looked over at her books again and knew that she wouldn't be able to ignore her instinct to do her homework much longer. "Listen, I have some homework to do. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright, bye."

"Bye"

Naminé turned off her phone so it wouldn't cause a distraction and settled back on her pillows and started her homework. Her thoughts on the band, her new baby brother or sister, and how her life was going to change.


	7. The First Performance

**Chapter Seven**

**The First Performance**

It's been two weeks since Naminé joined Bizarre Twilight and she is having the time of her life. Because of the fact that she's in the band, she had gotten a lot more confidence and has made a lot more friends besides Kairi. The band is sounding better than ever, even Roxas admitted that to her. The two had taken up on walking to school and walking home from school together.

They don't really talk; sometimes he asks how Naminé's mother is doing, but other than that they walk in silence. But this morning was different.

"Roxas," Naminé said with a nod as she closed her front door behind her.

"Naminé" Roxas replied in the same tone that she greeted him with. "So, did I tell you that we have a gig?"

"Uh, no you didn't tell me until just now." Naminé replied with a little laugh. Roxas looked taken aback and then confused.

"You sure? I thought I had-"he stopped walking and looked at her. "What are you wearing?"

Naminé looked at him like he was stupid and then she raised an eyebrow. "My school uniform, what does it look like I'm wearing?" Roxas stared at her and then shook his head and continued to walk to school. "What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing, you just look…different," Roxas replied, not looking at her. She frowned. "You can take that as a compliment" he added quickly, as if he was afraid that he would get hit.

"Thanks…I think" Naminé replied and the two continued to walk to school in silence.

When they got there, Naminé started p the school steps but then stopped halfway up. Roxas noticed and turned back towards her. He looked at her with raised eyebrows in question and she smirked a little bit and nodded. Roxas looked up towards the top of the stairs and smirked too. Sora and Kairi were sitting close to each other, listening to Sora's i-pod, talking quietly.

Roxas started to wave his arms back and forth, trying to get their attention, but they were too preoccupied to notice. He turned and smiled at Naminé before slowly creeping up the stairs and moving around to stand behind the two. Naminé giggled a little bit as she slowly walked up the stairs, making sure that Sora and Kairi didn't notice her. Roxas looked at her and she gave a thumbs up. He grinned in reply and shot forward, slapping his hands down onto Sora's and Kairi's shoulder and screamed at the same time, causing the two to jump and practically fall down the steps.

Naminé giggled as she continued up the stairs to stand in front of them. "What's up guys?"

"Were you behind this too?" Kairi asked as she stood up and brushed off her skirt.

"Maybe" Naminé smiled mischievously.

"Who would have thought that one day Roxas and Naminé would work together?" Sora added as she slapped his friend on the back.

"Don't get your hopes up, this is a onetime thing." Roxas warned and then grinned, looking back and forth between Sora and Kairi. "So, how are the love birds doing today?"

"Lovebirds?" Sora echoed, looking confused. Kairi blushed and looked at her feet, blindly reaching towards Naminé's arm.

"Nam, I wanted to show you something that I have in my locker, come on." She said and practically dragged Naminé into the school. She stumbled up the stairs and tried to keep up with Kairi's fast pace.

"Whoa, Kai, slow down!" Naminé cried as she almost fell. Finally Kairi stopped pulling Naminé. "Geez, girl, what's your problem? Wait, I think I know what it is," she said slowly, looking over at her quiet friend. "It would make sense as to why you left after Roxas' comment. You like Sora don't you?"

"Yes, I do" Kairi admitted as she blushed again. "But please don't tell him."

"I won't I promise, but why don't _you_ tell him, Kai?" Naminé asked as she cocked her head to the side.

"I don't know if he feels the same way is the thing," Kairi replied, lifting her head and looking her friend in the eye. "It also I don't know whether or not it's going to ruin our friendship between me, him, and Riku. I mean, if we start dating, what's going to happen with him. And then what if we break up, then all three of us can't hang out."

"I think I see your point." Naminé muttered. "I still say that you should tell him, but this is your own decision to make. I'll be behind you whatever you do."

"Thanks Nam" Kairi grinned and hugged her friend.

"It's no problem." Naminé replied. "So, did Roxas tell you that we have a gig?"

"Yeah, it's Saturday. Only two days away? Oh my gosh, I can't wait and I'm so excited." Kairi replied. "I think that we're going to have to have some longer practices to get through them, to make sure that we get the songs done right. Are _you_ nervous?"

"Me? Nah" Naminé replied. Kairi stared at her and she quickly changed her mind. "Of course I am!"

Kairi and Naminé started to laugh as they walked to their lockers to get their books.

* * *

For the past two days, Bizarre Twilight practiced and practiced to make sure that they were perfect for tonight. Tonight, being their first performance ever and Naminé was feeling very, very, nervous. She knew that all of her classmates were going to be there, Axel even promised to go for moral support, but she was still nervous. As she was sitting in the backroom, putting on her make up, she felt like she was going to through up.

"Knock knock" Demyx said cheerfully as he opened the door, his hand over his eyes. "are you decent?"

"Yeah, Demyx, its fine" Naminé replied quietly as she put on mascara."

"Are you ready to go onstage?" Demyx asked as he walked over to the mirror and looked at her reflection. Naminé snorted a little bit.

"I'm ready to puke is more like it." Naminé snorted in reply. "I'm so nervous."

"Everybody is, but you're going to be fine, c'mon Nam" Demyx said and held out his hand. "Look, I promise that I'm nervous too, I just don't want to show it, because the audience will know and they won't believe that we want to be up there."

"How did you know what to say?" Naminé asked as she took his hand and stood up, smoothing out her skirt.

"Roxas was the one that told us that, when we first started out band." Demyx replied.

"Really?" Naminé asked as her eyes widened. '_Maybe he's not so bad after all. Maybe he's just stressed out with everything that's been going on. Things I don't know_…'

"Really, now come on." Demyx said and led her out of the dressed room and towards the stage. "Hey guys, here's Naminé, she was just a little bit nervous."

"Sorry about the wait, I'm ready to go now though" Naminé replied blushing a little from the attention that she was getting.

"Well, it's about time." Roxas snapped in reply, gripping the neck of his guitar. "Just go over by that mic and get ready to sing."

Naminé looked over at Sora, who shrugged in reply and turned away. '_Then again, maybe he's just a jerk all the time_'

She walked over to the microphone and the others followed her onstage. The crowd screamed when they saw that the band was getting ready to play and Naminé was surprised to hear how loud they could get.

"Hey everybody!" Roxas called into the microphone, causing them to scream louder. "Are you having fun tonight?" more screams. "That's great. Well, we're Bizarre Twilight and we hope that you enjoy the music tonight. The first song that we're going to sing is called 'Bring Me to Life' by Evanescence."

Roxas placed his microphone back into his mic stand and nodded over to Kairi. Naminé's heart beat increased as she heard Kairi playing the first few seconds of the song. Naminé took a deep breath and started singing.

"How can you see into my eyes like open doors, leading you down into my core where I've become so numb? Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold. Until you find it there and lead it back home" she sang. Roxas and Sora joined in with her as she continued to sing the rest of the song. She got so into it and she put so much emotion into it that it shocked the audience.

Who knew that little, quiet, Naminé could open up like this and sing so well?

The audience was going wild when the song ended and Naminé was grinning so hard she felt as if her face could crack.

She was really happy.

* * *

"You did a great job, Naminé," Sora said as he gave her a hug.

"Thanks Sora."

"It's no problem, I meant it. You were really good. Well, I have to go, I'll see you."

"Bye"

Naminé was still smiling as she and Roxas started to walk home. He hadn't said anything after the concert, but she didn't expect him to and she didn't care either. She was just so happy that she had done something that she never expected that she would be able to do. Even Riku said congratulations to her, which was a surprise because she doesn't say much.

They walked in silence until Naminé got up and ran up the steps of her porch, bursting to tell her parents the news.

"Hey Naminé"

Naminé turned around and saw Roxas standing at the bottom of the porch, his hands in his pockets.

"Yes?" she asked in confusion, letting go of the doorknob.

"You did really well tonight," he replied, finally looking up at her. He was smiling. A real smile. "Really. I'm glad that I picked you for the band."

"Thanks, Roxas" Naminé replied, smiling softly.

"No problem, well, I have to go, I'll see you later," Roxas looked flustered and quickly took a couple steps backward before turning and walking to his house.

Naminé shrugged and walked into her house, excited all over again.

"Mom! Dad! Guess what!" she shouted.


	8. A Day at the Mall with Roxas

**Chapter Eight**

**A Day at the Mall with Roxas**

"Another gig?" Naminé asked, blinking once at the thought.

Kairi, who was sitting across from her, nodded before taking a sip of her smoothie. The two were at the mall, a place that they went to every weekend to go shopping. But this time, they were just walking around, looking at the new clothes that were on sale. After about an hour of walking around they decided to get some star fruit smoothies and sit down and talk. That was when Kairi remembered that there was another gig that they were going to have, in the next week.

"Yeah, Roxas told me that he and Demyx set it up." Kairi said and then looked at the ceiling as if she was trying to remember what Roxas had said to her. "We're going to this club that' downtown for an open mic night thing. It's a bigger audience than the one at school."

"Wow," Naminé's blue eyes widened at the thought. "Another gig? So soon? We just had our first one like a week ago" she smiled. "Well, I guess that means that we're going to have to have a lot of practices."

"Naminé, you really surprise me." Kairi smiled.

"How so?"

"I mean, at first, you were just a girl that stuck her nose in books all the time." Kairi replied and stuck her tongue out teasingly as Naminé frowned. "I'm just telling the truth." She defended herself and continued. "Anyway, as I was saying. You had you nose stuck in books all the time. But now that I've gotten you to agree to be in the band, you're changed."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, that's a good thing."

Naminé and Kairi smiled at each other before finishing their smoothies and started to walk around the upper part of the mall.

"Oh, Naminé, how's your mother doing?" Kairi asked suddenly. "My mom wants to know by the way. She hopes that the baby is doing well."

"The baby is doing fine," Naminé replied and then rolled her eyes. "I don't know if my mom is fine though. She is constantly happy, and that kind of annoys me. But she says that if the mother is happy and doesn't have a lot of stress, then the baby will live a predominately happier life."

"I'm glad," Kairi smiled at her friend and then faced forward again. She stopped walking when she saw someone and gasped. "Oh, Sora!" she blushed as he turned to her. "I didn't know you were coming. Hey Roxas."

"Hi" Roxas replied shortly.

"Hi Kairi, Hi Naminé." Sora greeted, always so cheerful. "Well, if I knew that you guys were coming we could have invited you along and we could have hung out. What are you up to?"

"Just going around, looking at clothes." Naminé replied with a modest shrug. "You know the usual things that girls do."

"That's cool, I guess." Sora said, looking a little bit confused. "Did you hear about the upcoming gig?"

"Yeah," Naminé's eyes lit up. "I was just saying to Kairi that I think that we need to get a lot more practice in."

"Why do you think that?" Roxas asked suddenly in a challenging tone. Naminé frowned over at him.

"Well, you want to be the best band there is right?" Naminé asked slowly, trying to keep her temper down. "So I figured that we'd go with the old phrase 'practice makes perfect'."

"Right and you're suddenly the expert about bands now?"

"What's your problem?"

"I don't _have_ a problem!"

"Really? Because you're acting like a real jerk!"

"Well you better enjoy it because I don't feel that I need to be nice around _you_!"

Kairi watched in silence as Naminé and Roxas argued with each other, shooting insult after insult back and forth to each other. She looked over at Sora and saw that he was smiling. That wasn't new. Sora smiled about almost everything. Even when he was confused, he's have a confused look in his eyes, but a smile on his face.

"Hey, where's Riku today?" Kairi asked him, to start a conversation .She blushed as he turned to her and rushed to finish her sentence. "I mean, he's usually around."

"He said he had something to do," Sora replied with a easy-going shrug. "You know him, kind of mysterious, wants to do things on his own sometimes."

"Right." Kairi replied and laughed a little. Sora's smile widened as he looked over at Roxas and Kairi who were practically nose to nose, still arguing. "What?" she asked when he turned to look at her.

"Want to give them a little privacy; I think that it would be good for them." He replied.

"Oh, so you think that they would be perfect for each other too?" Kairi asked in shock. Sora shrugged again and scratched the back of his head.

"I've always thought that, I just never bring it up around Roxas because he starts getting all flustered, and mad, and he yells a lot. It saves time for us to get stuff done, and it keeps me from getting a constant headache from his shouting."

Kairi giggled and nodded in agreement.

"Ok, then, follow my lead." Sora walked over to Roxas and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Roku, I forgot that I have to pick up something for my mom and Kairi said that she would help me. Mind waiting with Nami until we get back?"

"Wha?" Roxas asked.

"Wait-"Naminé started to protest.

"I didn't think that you would!" Sora interrupted with a large grin a he patted Roxas on the back. "Thanks guys, we'll be back soon."

Roxas and Naminé watched in stunned silence as Sora and Kairi hurried away through the mall, soon they couldn't be seen through the large crowds of people.

"Well, that's great." Roxas muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naminé demanded as she turned to look at Roxas, who had a bored look on his face and his arms behind his head.

"If I wanted to spend the whole day with _you_, I would have killed myself first."

"The feeling's mutual!" Naminé huffed and turned and started to walk in the direction that Sora and Kairi had just gone.

"Where are you going?" Roxas called after her.

"I'm going to get a giant cookie." Naminé called back over her shoulder, rolling her eyes. Giant cookies always made her feel better when something was bothering her. And right now, Roxas was a real bother.

"You _do_ realize that it's in the other direction, right?"

Naminé stopped walking and thought hard. She groaned when she realized that he was right. '_He probably has the stupid smirk on his _face' she thought to herself in annoyance. She turned around and sure enough, he was smirking at her, his blue eyes twinkling in amusement.

"I _knew_ that." She replied and turned around, starting to walk the other way. "I just wanted to get away from you, so I was going the long way around."

"Sure" Roxas replied, rolling his eyes as he started to follow her.

"Why are you following me?"

"I don't trust you in the mall alone"

"What, are you going to hold my hand?" Naminé asked and blushed at the thought. Mortified, she was thankful that her head was turned away from Roxas. '_Ugh, why am I blushing? I can't be blushing because of _him!' she thought to herself, shaking her hand.

"No, I just don't think it's a good idea for girls to be walking around the mall by herself, there are pretty weird people hiding around the mall." Roxas replied indignantly.

"Oh yeah? Like who?"

"Well, like Marluxia for one thing." Roxas snorted. "He's a guy, right? I think that he's trying to be a girl. Have you seen how much pink that he has? I think he wears make-up too."

Naminé couldn't help but giggle at the thought and immediately stopped when she realized that she was laughing at Roxas. _At something Roxas said!_ If that wasn't really weird, she didn't know what was. She cleared her throat and fell silent again.

Soon they found the cookie shop and Naminé asked for a large sugar cookie.

"That will be 30 munny." The cashier said cheerfully. Naminé started to take out her purse, but Roxas handed over the munny and gave the cookie to Naminé.

"What…what did you do that for, I could have paid for myself." Naminé replied, sounding kind of annoyed.

"I just did you a favor; don't have a cow about it." Roxas replied, looking a little bit embarrassed. Silently, Naminé broke the cookie in half and handed part of it to Roxas. He looked surprised as he took it and took a bite, smiling at the taste. "Remind me to come to this shop more often."

"Alright," Naminé replied and then thought about something that was said to her earlier that week. "How about a deal?"

"What kind of a deal?" Roxas asked warily, still stuffing his face with a cookie.

"I know that you're having trouble in school." Naminé said casually and Roxas stiffened. His right eye twitched and a dark shadow crossed his face.

"Who told you that?" he asked quietly.

"It doesn't matter," she replied shaking her head and then quickly told him when he growled a little bit. "It was the guidance counselor. Anyway, the deal."

"Right, what is it?"

"I help you with school…and you stop bugging me." Naminé replied. Roxas snorted.

"Fat chance," he replied and shook his head. "How about this. You help me with school…and I'll help you with the band."

"What do I need help on?" Naminé practically shrieked.

"Do you need a list?" Roxas asked dryly.

Naminé frowned and held her hand out. "Fine. It's a deal."

Roxas smiled and took her hand.

"Deal"


	9. Something's Going on with Her: Roxas

**Chapter Nine**

**Something's Going on with Her - Roxas**

"Nami, what are you doing?" Kairi asked as soon as he saw her friend by her locker. Well, she was by her locker, but she was currently slamming her forehead against the door, bringing her head back, and slammed her head into the door again. "You do know that you're losing about four brain cells each time you do that."

"I told her the same thing," Axel spoke up. Kairi looked over at him and nodded.

She hadn't noticed that he was there, watching her friend in amusement until he spoke. He was really mysterious like that. She had known who Axle was as soon as he got to school, but he never really talked to anyone, unless it was Naminé. And after asking Naminé about it, she learned that he was like a brother to her. Kairi accepted it. But it still seemed kind of weird to her.

"Nami, stop." Axel said as he moved his hand in front of her forehead. Naminé didn't stop knocking herself on the head, hitting Axel's palm instead. "Nam" he grabbed the back of her head and held her still. "You're going to give yourself a concussion."

"That's what I've been hoping for." Naminé replied with a groan. Axel laughed and dropped his hand from her head; he slowly lowered his hands to his sides, making sure that Naminé wasn't going to hit herself again.

"Fine, just go and blow out your brains, I won't cry any." Axel replied, rolling his eyes. "But I know for sure that your mom will care. I'll see you later, squirt."

Naminé's head shot around like a rattlesnake. And she glared at Axel. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me squirt."

"Long enough for me to get it memorized." Axel laughed in reply and walked away to go to his first period class. Naminé turned around, rubbing her forehead and her eyes lit up when she saw Kairi standing in front of her.

"Hi Kairi," she looked a little confused. "When did you get here?"

"I've been here long enough to see you bash your head into your locker." Kairi replied and then cocked her head to the side. "I said hi to you but you didn't reply. What was up with that?"

"Oh, I didn't hear you; I was too busy cursing myself." Naminé practically growled. Kairi was going to ask what was up, but then Naminé growled for real, her eyes boring into something behind her. Kairi turned her head and laughed to herself when she saw Sora and Roxas walking towards the two of them. Roxas had the same annoyed expression on his face. "Hokkaido." She practically spat.

"Tanashi" Roxas replied mocking her.

"What's up with you two?" Sora asked with a little laugh. "One day at the mall together and now you're acting like you can't stand to be around each other."

"We could _never_ stand being around each other before!" Roxas snapped in reply, glaring at his friend, who grinned sheepishly in reply.

"I'm sorry; I just thought that it would be a good idea if the two of you tried to be friends for once in your lives." Sora replied, shaking his head. "Excuse me for trying to be a good friend."

"I could say the same." Kairi added when she noticed that Naminé was also glaring at her. She looked back and forth between Naminé and Roxas and giggled a little bit. "Really, I don't see why you two don't try to be friends. Right now you're already acting like you're going out."

"No we're not!" Roxas and Naminé denied in unison and then glared at each other.

"Yes you are." Sora agreed.

"No we're not!" Again Roxas and Naminé glared at each other. "Stop saying everything I say…stop that!"

Kairi and Sora started to laugh again. "Guys, we're just teasing you." Kairi said as she shook her head. Naminé placed her hands on her hips.

"Right, just like you were teasing me when you ditched me at the mall." She replied.

Kairi ignored the statement and looked over at Sora, who grinned in reply. What Roxas and Naminé didn't know was that while they were going through the mall, Sora and Kairi were following them, trying to put them in situations that would make them fall for each other. Sora knew that Roxas liked Naminé, even if Roxas didn't know it himself. And Kairi knew the same about Naminé. It would only be a matter of time until they would get together. So why not push them in the right direction.

Naminé winced and held her hands over her ears as the warning bell rang.

"Oh great, I wanted to talk to Mr. Yamaguchi before I got to English class, now I may not be able to." Kairi sighed in annoyance. "I'll see you later, Nami."

"Yeah, see ya." Naminé grumbled and turned back to her locker as she and Sora dashed off to their classes. She didn't have to turn around to know that Roxas was still standing behind her. "What is it?" she snapped.

"I just wanted to make sure that we were still on for after school today." Roxas replied slowly. Not completely understanding, Naminé turned her head around and looked at him in confusion. Roxas sighed irritably and took a step closer. "You know, where I help you with the band and you help me study."

"Right, that," Naminé nodded as she remembered. "Yeah, we're still on for that…unless you're going to find a way to ditch out of it."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Roxas replied, looking offended. Naminé snorted and Roxas rolled his eyes, his face turning a little bit red. "Whatever, Tanashi, I have to get to class anyway."

"Don't you mean you have to fail class?" Naminé taunted after him, without turning around, Roxas lifted a finger and flipped her off.

Naminé sighed and went back to grabbing her books. Realizing she was late, she slammed her locker door shut and raced off to her homeroom. Her teacher didn't notice that she was at the door, but Naminé knew that she shouldn't' get caught. Her teacher hated it whenever someone was late. Her eyes scanned the classroom for a seat and her gaze locked onto Riku. He looked over at her and moved his backpack off of a chair, nodding at her so she knew that she could sit there. Naminé smiled graciously and hurried over to the seat and sat down just as the teacher looked up from rambling about something.

Naminé held her breath as he stared at her for a long time.

"Miss. Tanashi, I didn't see you there." He said slowly, as if he knew that she was late. Naminé gulped and quickly though of something that will get her out of trouble.

"Oh, I was getting my pencil off of the floor."

"For five minutes?"

"Those things are very slippery; it's once taken me ten minutes to pick one up."

"…Alright, I'll let it slide just because I know how good a student you are, Naminé."

"Thank you"

Naminé sighed and leaned back in her chair. Beside her Riku chuckled a little bit. Naminé turned her head and saw him smile for the first time.

She couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

"Ugh, where _is _he?" Naminé grumbled to herself as she looked at her watch for the twentieth time in the last half hour. She had been sitting in the band room, where she and Roxas had agreed to meet, and he was late. "I'll give him another two minutes." Naminé muttered to herself before pulling a notebook out of her backpack and flipping it open.

What most people didn't know was that Naminé wrote her own songs. Ever since she got into the band, she had ideas of all different kinds of songs and she had been writing them down. Over the course of a month she already had fifteen songs done and was currently working on one right now. When she got to the page with the unfinished song, she stuck the eraser end of her pencil in her mouth and started to chew on it, deep in thought.

She was so occupied with writing the song that she didn't notice Roxas was in the room until he cleared his throat loudly.

Naminé looked up and glared at him. Roxas laughed and took a step back. "What could I have possibly done to get you so mad at me so fast? I just got here."

"And that's the problem!" Naminé huffed in reply. She growled when Roxas raised an eyebrow, still looking completely confused. "You're over a half hour late."

"Yeah, I know, I got detention." Roxas replied as he walked further into the room and dropped his backpack into the ground before taking the seat next to her.

"That doesn't surprise me, what did you do?"

"I got caught making out with Selphie."

"Y-you're lying." Naminé spluttered, her eyes growing wide at the thought. Roxas grinned and looked at her out of the corner of his eyes.

"That's what you think."

"…Really?"

"No, I just wanted to see what your reaction would be." Roxas replied and laughed at the stunned look on Naminé's face. "I knew that I would get you. It's ok if you were jealous, a lot of girls are if I get a girlfriend or kiss someone else."

"I'm not jealous." Naminé declared, her cheeks turning red. "Why would I be jealous of someone who is dating a guy like _you_?"

"Because you like me, that's why."

"Shut up!" Naminé snapped and started to get up, shoving her things into her backpack. "If you don't want to take this seriously, then I may as well just go!"

Roxas reached up and grabbed her elbow, still laughing. "Nam, relax, I was just joking. I was talking to some teachers. I didn't get a detention. _Sorry_ I lost track of time." He replied, rolling his eyes playfully. "Now will you stay?" Naminé didn't say anything, but slowly sat back down. Roxas finally turned to look at her. "Thank you…for helping me with this." He muttered, looking slightly over her head. "I didn't want to fail."

"Oh," Naminé, again, looked stunned, but gave a small smile back. "It's ok. I mean, you're helping me too, so at least we're both getting something out of this."

"Yeah…" Roxas' voiced trailed off and then awkward silence hung through the air. He spoke up again, starling Naminé. He eyed her warily. "Jeez, you're kind of jumpy."

"That's what happens when you have Axel as a friend," Naminé replied as she rolled her eyes. "He scares me every chance he gets."

"I know that too well, I sometimes wonder how we became best friends. But it doesn't really matter to me anymore, we haven't really hung out as much as we used too. We're just too busy." Roxas sounded remorseful and quickly cleared his throat, sitting up. "So, what do you want to start with? The music thing or schoolwork. Personally I would rather do schoolwork last."

"Alright then." Naminé nodded in reply and didn't notice that Roxas had seen her notebook and picked it up out of her backpack.

"Hey, what's this?" he asked, looking at the cover. Naminé blanched and quickly shot her arm out to grab it, but Roxas transferred it to his other hand and moved it out of her reach. "Wow, from the way you reacted I wouldn't be surprised if you were embarrassed by this. What is it?"

"Just give it back, Roxas!" Naminé pleaded, practically leaping across his lap to grab it.

"Not until you tell me what it is."

"Fine, it's a lyrics notebook. I write songs in there." Naminé muttered, knowing that she wasn't going to get her notebook back by force. Roxas handed it over to her and as if the two suddenly noticed how close they were, they blushed and Naminé jumped back into her seat. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Roxas muttered, rubbing the back of his head. "Can I see some of them?" Naminé eyed him warily, still not fully trusting him. "I promise I won't laugh." He added, rolling his eyes. Naminé hesitated, but handed him the notebook. He opened it and started to flip through some of the pages. After a few minutes he started to talk. "Wow."

"I know…they're awful." Naminé grabbed the notebook back from him.

"No, really, it's really good; you have a lot of talent." Roxas said as he plucked the notebook back from her hand and placed it on the table, open. "Like this song here, I can tell how much emotion that you put into it. What kind of song is it supposed to be?"

"Oh…uh, it's a duet, actually." Naminé replied in embarrassment. "It kind of came to me in a dream so I started to write it."

"It's called _Dreaming_, hm that makes a lot of sense." Roxas muttered to himself, shaking his head at the irony. "Let me see something." He said to her and grabbed a pen from his pants pocket and leaned forward, scribbling over the notebook. He slapped down the pen and lifted it up, handing it to her.

Naminé glanced at him before taking the notebook and looking over it. She couldn't help but let a smile slid onto her face.

"What?"

"This is really good Roxas. Excellent even. I didn't know that you could write songs."

"There are a lot of things that people don't know about me." Roxas replied.

Naminé looked over at him and saw that he had a bitter look in his eyes. She blew her blonde hair out of her face and closed her notebook.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

If he heard her question, he didn't acknowledge it. Instead, he got up from his chair and walked over to the sound equipment that was in the corner of the room. He picked up a microphone and looked at it, before shoving it into his back pocket.

"First things first, you need to warm up before you sing. It helps your vocal chords. Blah, blah, blah, in other words, it makes you sing better." Roxas instructed.

Naminé's frustration quickly rose. "What's that supposed to mean? Are you insulting me?"

Roxas chuckled and shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest. "Relax, you have a beautiful voice. I'm just giving you advice."

"Oh" Naminé blushed and looked down at her hands.

'_There's something wrong with her_' Roxas thought as he cocked his head to the side.


	10. Something's Going on with Him: Namine

**Chapter Ten**

**Something's Going on with Him – Naminé**

"Ok, I think that's all the singing that I can take for today." Naminé gasped as she rubbed her throat, sitting down. She looked over at Roxas and frowned when she saw that he was shaking his head. "Oh come on, Roxas. We've been practicing all afternoon. My voice is going hoarse."

"I don't care!" Roxas suddenly shouted, slamming a hand onto the table. The loud sound caused Naminé to jump. Her eyebrows furrowed together when Roxas started to pace back and forth, grabbing onto the ends of his hair. "You have to be perfect! You can't be anything _less_ than perfect! If you're not perfect then you fail and life and I'm _not_ a failure!"

"I never said you were, Roxas." Naminé replied quietly. But Roxas continued to pace back and forth, ranting as if Naminé wasn't even in the room.

"I can't fail at anything, I can't afford to. I'll prove to him that this band will go along well. I'll show him, I'll show my dad that I can get this band off the ground and become successful."

"Your dad? What does your dad have anything to do with it?" Naminé asked quietly. Roxas still continued to pace back and forth, talking to himself. "Roxas? Roxas!" she shook her head when she realized that he wasn't paying attention. Sighing, she stood up and grabbed her backpack, starting out of the room.

"Hey, where are you going?" Roxas asked in a startled tone. Naminé looked over her shoulder and saw that he looked confused. He cocked his head to the side.

"Aren't you going to help me with schoolwork?" he asked.

"How about…we hold off on it for a day?" Naminé replied slowly as she started to back up, just in case he got angry again. "I have some stuff I have to do. I completely forgot that my mom wanted me to help her pick out some maternity clothes."

"Right, how's she doing?"

"Great, fine, I have to go."

Naminé turned and shoved the door open before charging down the hallway and out the double doors that led to the entrance of the school. She stopped running when she was halfway down the street, suddenly remembering that Roxas lived in the same direction and could easily catch up to her if she wanted to.

"I don't even get why I'm running away in the first place." She said to herself and then continued to walk at a slower pace. "I mean, it's not like people aren't allowed to get mad. But…" she trailed off as she thought. "There's something wrong with him, I know it. First off, he was nice to me, and then he is ranting and raving about his dad, whom apparently he hates. I wonder what's going on."

"You know, the first sign of insanity is talking to yourself, right?" Sora said as he walked over to her. Naminé stopped walking and blinked, at first not realizing who she was talking to. "What's going on?"

"Where did you come from?" Naminé asked in confusion, still thinking about what had happened at school.

"I was just in the neighborhood and-"

"Neighborhood huh?" Naminé asked with a grin when she saw a familiar looking notebook in Sora's hand. "Just trying to give Kairi her notebook, right?" she grinned when she saw that Sora started to blush. "Or you just stole it because you wanted to have an excuse to give it back to her just to see her again. Besides, this isn't even her neighborhood."

"I know," Sora nodded confidently, although he was still blushing. "I just thought that you two would have been walking home together, like you usually do."

"Sora, why don't you just ask Kairi out?" Naminé asked as she placed her hands on her hips. "I mean, it's extremely obvious that you like her, so you might as well just go ahead and try. I'm almost positive that she likes you too."

"Really?" Sora's eyes lit up and Naminé couldn't help but smile back. She knew that Kairi would probably be mad at her for admitting her friend's secret crush, but she felt that this was going to help them get together. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive." Naminé nodded and brushed her blonde hair behind her shoulders.

"Wow, cool, thanks Nami." Sora grinned and nodded. Then he looked peaceful and said something that completely shocked Naminé. "You know, I never thought that you would ever come out of your shell. You used to be extremely quiet and shy, always studying. But since you joined the band, I think things have been better for you. You're more outgoing. And, if I didn't like Kairi I think I would be giving Roxas a run for his money."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naminé asked in confusion. Sora cocked an eyebrow back at her, a teasing smile on his face.

"Roxas has a thing for you, I know you probably don't believe me-"

"Because I don't believe that we can ever be friends." Naminé interrupted. "Sorry Sora, but Roxas and I even being civil to each other is as far as we're going to get with each other. Not trying to make a reference with that one." She added quickly. "Now, go ask Kairi out, or I'll do it for you. But I think she'd want to hear it from you."

"Alright, alright" Sora held his hands up defensively. He laughed and gave Naminé a friendly hug before starting down the street.

"Oh, wait, Sora!" Naminé called after him. He stopped and turned around, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Yeah?" he called back.

"Do you know what's up with Roxas…and his dad?" she replied. Sora hesitated and looked up and down the street before walking back over to Naminé, a serious expression on his face.

"I can't tell you about that, Nami. Rox is going to have to be the one that tells you what's going on. Whether or not he decides to tell you is his decision." He replied and then took a deep breath and let it out. "I know what it is, but I promised that I wouldn't tell, so like I said, you're going to have to ask him."

"Alright" Naminé replied and watched as he walked away. She shook her head. "What's going on?"


	11. Up, Up, and Away

**Chapter Eleven**

**Up, Up, and Away**

The next day at school, Naminé tried searching for Roxas in her homeroom class, but he didn't show up. She didn't worry about it at first, because she was so busy thinking about how her mom was showing more signs of her pregnancy (especially mood swings) and she already had a lot of school work and band work that she had to do.

It really started to get to her when she had gotten to art class. There hadn't ever been a day that went by without him going into her art class and bugging her. Sure, today she talked to Hayner and Olette, getting to know them better, but she felt as if something was missing. And even though she didn't want ot admit it, because she knew that Kairi would go into a 'you _so_ like him' spiel if she told her, she was starting to miss Roxas bothering her.

It was starting to bother her so much that she decided to call him when it was lunch time. It took her five tries before she was finally able to stay on the phone long enough for him to answer.

"Hello?" came the grunt in reply.

"Roxas? Hey…it's me…Naminé."

There was a second of silence and then, "what do you want, Tanashi?"

Naminé flared, even though she knew that Roxas wouldn't be able to see her. "Well excuse me for being worried about you."

"And why would you be worried about me? Is it because you have a crush on me?"

"Ew! No!" Naminé pulled her phone from her ear and looked at it in horror, as if it was the most disgusting bug she had ever seen. She put the phone back to her ear and she could hear Roxas laughing a little bit. "Like I would ever want to go out with you Hokkaido."

"Then why did you call me?" he sounded tired.

"I was wondering why you weren't at school today." She replied truthfully.

"I just didn't feel like coming to school, not everybody has to have brains like you do." Roxas replied in a teasing tone.

"But Roxas, if you don't come to school, I won't be able to help you, and you won't be able to get a good grade." Naminé protested.

"Then come over to my house today."

"And why would I do that?"

"We had a deal didn't we?"

Naminé fell silent as she thought about it. For whatever reason, her heart started to be a little bit faster and she had absolutely no idea why. It wasn't like she hadn't gone over to a guy's house before. She's been over to Axle's all the time. So why was now different? She shook off the thought and realized that Roxas was waiting for her to answer.

"Fine, I'll be over at your house at six."

"Make it seven and its better."

"Fine, seven." Naminé frowned, wondering why he sounded like he was hiding something. "Roxas, is there something going on-"

"Hold on a second," Roxas said quickly. Naminé waited for him to say something. There was complete silence, and then there was a shout and a bang, and the line went dead. "Roxas? Hello?" she re-dialed the number but was sent straight to voicemail.

Naminé sighed and put the cell phone back in her skirt pocket before going to the cafeteria to sit with her friends. Before, when she was first started with the band, she either sat by herself, sat with Kairi (the off change, Axel), or sat in the library because she was too shy to go sit with the others. But now she felt perfectly at ease sitting with all of them (Kairi, Sora, Riku, and Demyx.) They weren't that much different from her. They liked the same kind of music and movies.

The conversation for today was what kind of movie they wanted to see over the weekend.

"I vote for Star Trek." Sora said with a grin. "I mean, it's a movie that has a lot of action and adventure in it." Naminé smiled over at him. Sora has always wanted a sense of adventure, an even if seeing a movie was the way that it would happen, he was all for it.

"Nah, I think that we should go see Angels and Demons." Demyx replied, shaking his head. "It seems really cool."

"No offense Demyx," Sora started as he placed a hand on Demyx's shoulder. "I don't think that you would understand that kind of movie."

"Why not?" Demyx asked, looking confused.

"Uh, how about we see the movie up" Kairi jumped in, not wanting to bring the conversation towards Demyx's…lack of intelligence. It isn't that Demyx is stupid; it's the fact that he doesn't have a lot of confidence and second guesses himself that makes people think that he's dumb. Well, that and he has a really outdated hairstyle.

"No" Riku replied forcefully, not needing to say anything else to get his point across.

"I don't think so." Sora added, shaking his head.

"Why not?" Naminé asked, hurriedly defending her friend's decision. "It looks cute."

"And _that's_ exactly why we're not going to see it" Demyx replied and shook his head. "What self respecting, guy would want to go see a movie like that."

"A self respecting guy who doesn't want to g against Kairi's temper." Naminé replied with a laugh as Kairi narrowed her eyes dangerously. Sora and Demyx gulped but Riku looked unaffected.

"So, it's all settled then, we're going to see _Up_ this weekend." Kairi said cheerfully as she clapped her hands together. "Someone should tell Roxas what we're planning on doing."

Naminé lowered her head as she started to shovel cafeteria food into her mouth, to keep from having to say anything or be nominated for it. But she knew that everybody was looking at her when everybody suddenly fell silent. Naminé slowly lifted her head and saw that everybody, except for Roxas, had a smirk on their face as they stared at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Why don't you ask him? You're going to his house later tonight anyway." Demyx replied as his smirk grew bigger. Naminé brushed her bangs out of her face as she glared.

"How did you know about that?"

"I was listening to your conversation." He replied casually, as if he had just said that he had a physical only a few days ago.

Naminé's eye twitched as she resisted the urge to rip out Demyx's mullet. She ignored the laughter from everybody else and turned to Riku. "You never said, are you going to come to the movie with us?"

"Why would I want to see a movie about someone's house that gets levitated by balloons?" Riku asked slowly, as if he was trying to explain to her why that would probably kill him and his bad boy image. Naminé shrugged.

"I don't know, but it's a good excuse to hang out with your friends." She replied.

"You going?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Then I'll go"

Naminé watched as Riku got up from the table, threw his tray of food away, and walked off to his next class. She looked around the table to make sure that no one else had heard the conversation. Thankfully no one did because she was really confused.

'_Riku can't like me…can he_?'


	12. Something Unexpected

**Chapter Twelve**

**Something Unexpected**

Naminé walked up the front porch of the Hokkaido household and took a deep breath before knocking on the door. She expected Mrs. Hokkaido to open the door, but was surprised to see Roxas standing at the front door, looking apathetic, dressed in a white wife beater and grey sweatpants.

"Hi" Naminé gave a short wave and Roxas stared at her with a raised eyebrow. "Uh, I was expecting your mom to answer the door."

Roxas stared at Naminé and then his eyes hardened. "You do remember that my mom died last year, don't you?" Naminé winced and then mentally kicked herself, remembering that she had gone to the funeral, but was crying to so hard, and then block it out of her mind just so she didn't have to hurt anymore. She had completely forgotten how much it probably had hurt Roxas.

"Oh, I'm sorry Roxas, I forgot." Naminé said as she rubbed her forehead. "I feel terrible." And she really did. Roxas could tell from the look on her face, she looked extremely saddened. He sighed and shook his head.

"Its fine, I always try to forget about it." He replied and took a step back. "Come in."

Naminé gave a small smile and stepped into the house as she thought about what she had asked him during their first band practice, and he had answered.

"_What got __you__ into music, Roxas?" Naminé asked him. He blinked at her for a second before replying in a quiet tone._

"_It helped me forget."_

"Roxas do you-"

"Did you remember to bring my books?" Roxas interrupted as he led her over to the living room. He plopped down onto the couch, and looked out the window.

"Yeah, I have em' right here." Naminé replied as she sat down on the couch next to him, making sure that there was enough space between the two of them so they didn't touch. "Do you want to start with math?"

"Yeah, that's where I have most of the trouble." Roxas muttered in reply as finally looked away from the window and took the math book that she was handing him. "What are we going over?"

"In math, we started with graphing trigonometric identities." Naminé replied. Roxas looked at a few of the examples that were on the page and groaned out of discouragement. "Don't do that, I'm sure that you'll understand this." She encouraged and pulled out a notebook. "See, you do it like this"…

* * *

"Argh! I just can't get this!" Roxas shouted as he threw the math book to the floor and leaned forward, resting his arms on his thighs, his hair hung down in his face, covering his blue eyes. Naminé sat on the other end of the couch, not sure what to do or say.

"Roxas…don't give up" she said pitifully. "I'm sure that you can get this.

"I'm just stupid…like my dad says." Roxas muttered so lowly Naminé almost couldn't hear him say anything at all.

"Roxas, you're not-"Naminé stopped talking, biting her lower lip, when she caught sight of something on his shoulder blade. She leaned forward and saw that he had a nasty bruise forming on it. "Roxas, how'd you get that bruise?"

"Oh this?" Roxas lifted his head and, turned it, so he was looking at his shoulder. "That's just a bruise I got from skateboarding today." He replied as if it was nothing. He shrugged to add to the nonchalance of the situation. "Trust me, you can't skateboard without getting a few cuts or bruises, I get them all over my feet too."

"How's that possible if you wear shoes?" Naminé asked in confusion. Roxas chuckled.

"It's easy if you _don't_ wear shoes, I don't like the feeling of them when I skateboard, so I skateboard barefoot." He stood up and stretched.

"But wouldn't that cause, like, permanent damage to your feet?" Naminé asked. Roxas shrugged and he moved by her, brushing her legs with his own as he went.

"It doesn't matter to me," he turned around, his eyebrows raised curiously. "Are you hungry?"

"Uh, yeah, a little." Naminé replied, suddenly realizing that she was a little bit hungry. She didn't eat much during lunch because she was too busy arguing with the others about what movie to watch and whether or not she liked Roxas or not. "But my mom is expecting me home."

"Just call her and tell her you're here, my dad's not going to be back until late and we'll have the house to ourselves." Roxas suggested his eyes boring into hers. Naminé could feel her cheeks heat up and she quickly turned away before he could see her blush.

"Ok then." She nodded in reply.

"The phone's where it's always been," a soft smile tugged at Roxas' lips. "But then again, you haven't been around lately and I'm sure that you've probably forgotten where it is."

"No, I remember." Naminé mumbled as she got up and walked to the other side of the room, making sure her back was towards Roxas. She picked up the phone and dialed her number, patiently waiting for her mother to pick up. "Hey mom" she said as soon as she heard her mother's cheerful answer.

"Hey Nami, where are you? Usually you're home by now."

"Yeah, about that," Naminé cleared her throat. "I'm at a friend's house, helping them with school work and stuff."

"Oh, do I know this friend?"

"Yes…you know him."

"Him?"

Naminé groaned when she heard the instant 'happy-questioning' tone from her mother. That meant she thought that the guy she was staying at the house of was someone that she was interested in. "Mom, I don't like Roxas alright."

"Roxas Hokkaido?"

"Yes"

"You haven't been over to his house since his mother died. How's he doing?"

"He's doing fine mom." Naminé replied. "I've got to go, I just called to tell you that I'll be eating over here and not to save any dinner for me."

"Alright honey, I'll see you when you get home."

"Ok. How's the baby?"

"Nice and strong. He's fine, Nami."

"Ok, love you."

"Love you too"

Naminé hung up the phone slowly and let out a deep breath. She looked over her shoulder and saw that Roxas was busy stirring a pot at the stove. So she picked up the phone and dialed Kairi's cell phone, impatiently waiting for her to answer.

"Hello?"

"Kairi, it's me." Naminé whispered.

"Naminé, why are you whispering? Where are you? I didn't recognize the number."

"I'm at Roxas' house, helping him with school work. I'll explain that later, I just need you to ask Sora something for me."

"Nam, you know that I can't really talk to Sora without making an idiot of myself. Why don't you ask him?"

"Because I don't know him well enough to ask him what I want to ask. At you've been able to hang out with him for a while. So please, can you do this for me?"

"Sure, what do you want me to ask him? But if I embarrass myself in any way, you owe me."

"I know. I want you to ask him if he knows what's going on with Roxas. He wouldn't tell me before, but I have a feeling that he'll tell you."

"Naminé, are you sure that you don't like Roxas."

"I'm sure, Kai. I'm just worried. You know me, I worry about people when they need to tell me something. I automatically assume that it's going to be a bad thing." Naminé explained. "So, please ask him that for me."

"Alright. Is that all you needed?"

"Yes. I'll see you later."

"Bye"

Naminé hung up the phone and turned around, effectively letting out a small scream when she saw that Roxas was standing behind her, his arm outstretched as if he was about to tap her on the shoulder. Roxas looked at her with a strange look on his face as Naminé placed a hand on her chest, breathing heavily. Still reeling from the shock.

"Don't do that" she gasped and finally got control of her breathing. "You scared me."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." Roxas replied as he shrugged. "I was just going to tell you that dinner is ready." He looked over his shoulder into the kitchen. "Well, almost anyway."

"Ok." Naminé nodded and then there was an uncomfortable silence as the two stood there, not sure what to say.

"Listen," Roxas spoke up. "To help the band, and to keep our friends same, I think that we should try and get along." He rushed to finish before Naminé could say anything. "I don't mean that we have to be friends or anything, I just mean that we could be civil towards one another."

"Civil?" Naminé snorted. "I've _always _been civil." Roxas cleared his throat and crossed his arms over his chest. Naminé sighed and her shoulders dropped. "Fine, we'll be civil to each other. But you know if we do that, everybody is going to think that we're dating or something."

"Like I'd ever date someone who is as much of a goodie two shoes as you." Roxas snorted as he walked into the kitchen to get dinner. Naminé couldn't help but roll her eyes, although she was smiling a little bit as she sat back down on the couch, tucking her legs underneath her. "You can turn the TV on if you want!" Roxas called from the kitchen.

Not knowing what else to do, Naminé picked up the remote and turned it on, searching for something to watch. There wasn't much on, a lot of Disney movies, some show about a gossip girl, the news, and a home video show. Naminé decided to leave it at the home video show.

"Here you go"

Naminé looked up and saw Roxas was standing above her, holding out a paper plate filled with spaghetti.

"Thank you" she replied, taking the plate of food. Roxas nodded in reply and sat down next to her and started to eat the food hungrily. Naminé watched as he devoured it quickly. "You know, Roxas, I wasn't lying when I said that you can do school work. You just have to put your mind to it."

That's the problem; my mind is always on something else…or someone else." Roxas replied. He coughed and quickly started to eat again, trying to hide the burning of his cheeks.

Naminé started to eat too, but this time, the silence was welcomed.

Because Naminé didn't have any idea how it happened, but she was actually starting to like Roxas.

Well, she was able to tolerate him.

But it was a start.

* * *

_**Awww, Roxie and Nami are starting to get together. I love them! Anyway, the next chapter has to do with Sora and Kairi, so fans of that pairing should be happy. Sorry I made you wait so long for it. But this is a RoxasxNamine story, and I'm going to focus more on them. ^-^ Thanks for reading. Review please. Constructive Criticism is welcome.**_


	13. A Day At The Mall

**Chapter Thirteen**

**A Day at the Movies**

"Hey Kairi!" Sora waved as he walked over to the Auburn haired girl. Kairi smiled and waved back at him, nervously clutching her purse. Sora looked confused as he looked around.

"Where's everybody else?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

"I don't know," Kairi replied, looking confused herself. "Naminé said she couldn't come because she had to take care of her mom, which is understandable. Roxas said that his dad wouldn't let him go. Riku…well, I kinda knew that he wouldn't show up, especially if we went to see the movie that I wanted. And Demyx, well, it wouldn't surprise me if he forgot which theatre we're going to. I tried calling him, but it wouldn't surprise me if he lost his phone."

"Oh." Sora nodded, his blue eyes showing concern.

"Well," Kairi lowered her head. "I'll understand if you don't want to see the movie."

"No!" Sora shot his hand out and grabbed Kairi's. He quickly dropped it and smiled. "I'd still like to see the movie. That is, if you want to."

"Yeah, uh, let's go then." Kairi nodded in reply and the two walked into the cinema.

Across the street, the bushes rustled and Naminé, Roxas, Demyx, and Riku climbed out, brushing leaves out of their hair.

"Roxas, I don't know how you talked me into this." Riku growled as he pulled a twig out of his hair and flicked it to the ground. Roxas grinned as he brushed off his clothes, picking his skateboard up off of the ground.

"Oh come on, you want Sora and Kairi to get together as badly as I do, it wasn't that hard to talk you into it." He replied.

"But couldn't we have gone to see the movie with them to force them together that way?" Demyx asked in confusion.

"Demyx, we _are_ going to see the movie." Naminé replied patiently.

"If we're going to see the movie, then why are we out here?"

Roxas, Riku, and Naminé looked at Demyx with confused looks on their faces, as if they couldn't believe that he would ask something like that. Roxas took a step forward and held up a hand towards Riku and Naminé, letting them know that he would take care of this.

"Demyx," he placed a hand on Demyx's shoulder and started to explain slowly. "We're trying to push Kairi and Sora together. And if they know that we're there, then they won't get together. This is why we're going to stay in the back of the theatre, watching them. Get it?

"Yes." Demyx replied with a nod.

"Good, now come on." Naminé replied and led them across the street and into the theatre. They held back a bit in the line, listening to Sora's and Kairi's conversation.

"Hey, I'll get the tickets if you get the popcorn and drinks." Kairi was saying as the line moved up and they got closer to the window.

"Sounds fair to me... what drink do you want, and what sizes?" Sora asked as he took out his wallet to make sure he had enough munny.

'Um...I'll just take a large coke and a medium popcorn." she replied as their turn came next at the ticket window. Getting the tickets, and receiving the change Kairi then motioned for them to head inside. "And we still have 20 minutes to spare." she smiled as she put the change in her pocket. "Can I ask you something?" she asked and then continued not letting him answer, her cheeks flushed red. "Now I know the first time we met was kinda crazy, since we were young and thought boys and girls had cooties." She giggled a little bit and Sora laughed, remembering it. He nodded and she continued. "And I think we've grown up a lot since them. But, I guess what I want to know is…Hey...look they have Milkduds." she broke into saying instead of finishing her sentence.

Sora smiled, but his eyes showed confusion.

"Wow that was a great way for her to mess up her confession." Naminé muttered as the group slowly moved up behind Sora and Kairi.

"Something tells me that we should have brought disguises." Roxas mulled to himself.

"Either way I would feel stupid." Riku replied, rolling his eyes.

"Shh!" Demyx hissed in reply.

Sora passed Kairi the popcorn and drinks, before grabbing his own, his own bag dripping with butter. Then turned back to the cashier and got the milk duds and some gobstoppers. "Ready for 20 minutes of advertisements then?" He asked, turning back to Kairi.

"Sure, I live for the commercials." Kairi joked and giggled nervously as they headed for their specific theater. Since the lights were still on inside she looked around at the seats. "So, where did you want to sit?" she asked turning to face him.

"Well... we can sit in front and get deafened... sit in back and strain to hear, or sit almost in front..." He suggested, looking down at her. "Which do you like?" He asked her with a large grin.

"Well, since there's no one in here just yet...I'd say right there just about in the middle." she said looking at him. "You know, I suddenly feel really short…and I have my boots on…" she said smiling."Oh well. It's part of my charm." she added as she nodded.

Sora smiled, a light blush coming to his cheeks. "Come on, before someone else steals them." He added and nodded. "Lead the way." He told her, taking the snacks from her to carry them for her as he started moving after her.

"Ok," she said as she walked to the aisle she had chosen and started towards the seat. Finding the right one, and then took the one on the right and sat down. "Here, let me get those." she said taking her things back so he could work the folded up seat and sit down.

At the back of the theatre, Roxas, Riku, Naminé, and Demyx stuck their heads around the hallway that led to the theatre and shuffled down into the aisle three rows behind their friends.

"So, how long do you think this is going to take?" Riku asked as he shuffled into the seat beside Naminé, who was sitting next to the wall.

"I have no idea, but knowing how oblivious Sora can be sometimes, I think this may take a while."

"Quiet guys or you'll blow our cover." Roxas snapped. Riku and Naminé fell silent as the lights suddenly started to dim.

"Ah the movie is about to begin." Kairi stated. "Or a whole bunch of previews is actually what we'll be stuck with first." she giggled and then rubbed her forehead. She hated it when she was around Sora sometimes. She became a rambling, giggly mess. But she also found she liked being with him, and impulsively she said so. Sora quickly turned his head away, masking a cough. "Did I see you blush?" she asked as she opened her Milkduds and ended up flinging some onto the floor. "Oh man." she muttered bending to get them.

"No! No you didn't!" He answered so quickly that he had to be trying to lie. He grabbed Kairi's arm and pulled her off of the floor "You don't want to eat anything off this floor. At least not according to the way my feet are sticking to it." Sora warned her. "Why don't I just go buy some more?"

"Ewwww, I wasn't going to eat them. I was just going to pick them up and move them so we  
wouldn't step on them. That is if they all haven't rolled to the front of the theater by the time I get to them." She said putting her cup in the cup holder on the chair next to her and she then climbed out of her chair to pick them up. "And no, you don't have to buy anymore; I still have half a box of these. Thank you though." she said as she moved around looking for the fallen ones.

'_I can't believe I did that. I am such a ding dong_.' she thought as she picked up the couple she found and got back up. '_Now please Kairi, for your sake, no more retartedness'_ she added as she found her seat. "There, I rescued these guys from being stepped on, but the rest I'm afraid ran away." she joked nervously as she faced the movie again.

Sora actually chuckled softly at her little joke as he passed her a tissue to wrap the candy in. "Well I'm sure someone else'll find them later."

"Yep, stuck to someone's' brand new pair of Nikes or whatever it is they wear these days." She said looking over at him. "Thank you," she said taking the tissue and putting the Milkduds in it. Putting them off to the side, she tried to get relaxed again as the beginning credits started.

"Oh goodie. An advertisement on cars." Sora groaned, letting his head fall back against the back of his chair. "Where'd you put those milk duds? I feel like throwing them at the screen." Sora  
muttered.

Kairi was giggling uncontrollably now, "here." she said handing them to him. "Lord how I hate commercials..."she muttered as she waited to see if he would actually do it or not.

Looking around for anyone working for the theater, causing Roxas, Riku, Naminé, and Demyx to slid down in their seats to make sure they weren't seen, Sora hauled off and flung the two milk duds at the screen, gaining a few 'Right on man' and 'Way to go' comments from others in the audience.

"Oh my, you really just did that. Cool." she said handing him a couple more. "Just don't get too many in the center, because then if it's a really bright movie, that's all we'll see. A chocolate smudge in the center." she warned

"That's true." He agreed, tossing the other two at the screen amid the popcorn and other  
candy being thrown at it now also.

Kairi looked over her shoulder and found the direction the other thrown objects were coming from, and decided to join in. At least one throw or so. She took a couple of Milkduds out and tossed them at the screen. "You know you're a bad influence on me." she smiled looking of at Sora.

"Sorry?" he answered her, not sounding too contrite.

"I'm just teasing you." she said "Oh, hey it's starting, finally." she stated settling down in her seat. While rolling Milkduds and m&m's found a new home.

"Gobstopper?" Sora asked her as he settled into his chair and opened his own box of candy.

"No, thank you."

"Jeez, how hard is it for someone to make a move." Naminé whispered as she shook her head. "I mean, I know Kairi is extremely shy around him, but I didn't think that Sora was the shy type."

"When it comes to Kairi, he pretty much acts like a doofus." Riku replied. "More so than usual." He slouched down in his chair, looking at the TV screen in annoyance.

Next to him, Roxas was annoyed himself, but he didn't any idea why. He wanted Sora and Kairi to get together almost as much as anybody else did, but when Riku took the seat next to Naminé he couldn't understand why, but he felt a little jealous.

Kairi was starting to breathe a little heavy, anxious. After counting to three in her head, she started to move her hand over. She reached her hand over closer to Sora's, and trying not to let him see her hand shake from nervousness, she grabbed a hold of his hand. Butterflies, at this point were a great understatement.

Kairi was sure her face was bright red as she looked at Sora out of the corner of her eye. He was smiling, his smile almost taking up his whole face. The two sat like that for a few minutes before let go of her hand, hesitantly moving his arm around her shoulders.

Feeling his arm slip around her shoulders, Kairi felt a shiver run down her spine. She could get to like this, she thought as she moved herself so she was kinda leaning on him.

"Finally!" Demyx practically shouted. Roxas shoved him to the floor and bent down; making sure that Sora and Kairi couldn't see his face when they turned to see who had shouted. Riku and Naminé held buckets of popcorn over their faces as they slid down in their seats. When the audience turned away, Roxas hauled Demyx up in his chair and slapped him on the side of the head and punched him on the arm. "Ow! I'm sorry! I couldn't help it!"

"Yeah, well, that outburst just cost you." The teens looked up and saw an usher standing above them, holding a flashlight pointed at them. "Come on." He took a step back, waiting for them to get out of their row. "I'm sorry guys, but for disturbing the theatre you can't come back for two weeks."

"Two weeks?" Demyx yelped." For shouting?"

"Those are the rules." The usher shrugged and led them outside, where they shielded their eyes from the blinding sun.

"Well, at least they got together." Naminé said, trying to see the bright side.

"Yeah, but now I can't see orphan when it comes out." Riku grumbled. "What good is it being 17 if you can't go see an R rated movie?"

"You can drive." Demyx replied with a shrug. Roxas laughed and shook his head. His laughter subsided when he heard his cell phone ringing. He took it out of his pocket and looked at the ID before putting it back in his pocket.

"That's my dad."

"Aren't you going to answer it?" Riku asked pointedly.

"Not when I already know what he's going to say." Roxas replied with a casual shrug. Naminé looked over at him and saw a dark look in his eyes. But then he shook his head and smile, the look disappearing. "I have to go." He stepped forward and gave Naminé a hug, much to her surprise. "I'll see you guys later" he added before giving Riku and look and turning around and walking away.

"What was that all about?" Demyx asked, raising an eyebrow. Riku didn't answer. Naminé looked bewildered.

"I have no idea." She replied.

* * *

_**Awww, Sora and Kairi finally got together. That was a fun chapter to write. I hope you guys enjoyed it. The next chapter will be up soon.**_


	14. We've Hit The Big Time

**Chapter Fourteen**

**We've Hit The Big Time**

_**-Roxas' POV-**_

"Hey kiddo."

I looked up from my cereal bowl as my dad shuffled into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes and yawning loudly. I let out a grunt in reply and continued to eat my breakfast, the small corn flakes floating on top of the milk made me feel a little sick. I pushed the bowl away and yawned, leaning back in my chair.

"Don't you have school today?"

"I still have twenty minutes before I have to get ready to go." I replied, leaning back in my chair, rubbing my neck.

"So, how was studying with that girl yesterday?" Dad asked casually as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Her name is Naminé, and it was fine." I muttered in reply. "What time did you get back last night?"

"Long enough to find you asleep on the couch," Dad replied slowly as he looked over at me. I studied the look on his face and quickly jumped out of my chair, rushing towards the living room. Dad grabbed my arm and pulled me back, the force sent me to the floor.

"Dad, don't!"

"Don't you _dare_ tell me what to do!"

I cried out in pain when I felt his foot slam into my side. Gripping my ribs, I curled up into the fetal position, trying to keep my body safe from being hit anymore. But my dad just grabbed me by the hair and pulled my arms from my body. I knew that there was no way I was going to be able to stop him. So I might as well just succumb to the pain, like I do every other time this happens.

* * *

"Hey dude, what's up?" Sora asked as I walked into band class. His large grin instantly wilted into a frown when he got a good look at me. "What happened to your eye?"

"I thought you would know." I muttered in reply.

"And I thought you got rid of him." Sora replied pointedly. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Dude, you know how hard this is for me." I replied with a heavy sigh as I sat down in my chair, pulling my guitar out of the case. "What with mom gone and all, dad's been kinda weird and, I don't know, I don't think that going to a hospital or whatever is going to help him. He's really stubborn like that. So I stopped trying."

"Well, I'm starting to get really worried about you," Sora replied. "And I'm not the only one, Naminé has been asking a lot about it too?"

"What? Naminé?" I asked as I lifted my head. He gave a small smile.

"I thought her name was Tanashi."

"Now's not the time for jokes, Sora." I replied sharply. "Does she know what's going on?"

"No, but she could if you're not careful." He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Actually, I think you should tell her yourself. Considering you like her and all."

I ignored his last comment and slumped down in my chair, deep in thought. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't notice that the music teacher had come in and had started class. At least, I didn't notice until Sora nudged my arm, I looked up and around the room and noticed that everybody was staring at me.

"What?" I snapped rudely and impatiently.

"Mr. Hokkaido, I don't approve of people sleeping in my class." The teacher snapped.

"I wasn't sleeping."

"Then what were you doing?"

"Not paying attention, isn't that obvious?" I got up from my seat and shoved my guitar back into my guitar case, abruptly standing up, causing the chair that I was sitting on to tumble backwards onto the floor. I stared at it before hooking my guitar case over my shoulder and storming out of the room. I couldn't stand to be in a classroom right now. It felt like a box, it was getting hard for me to breathe.

I went over to my locker, threw the guitar inside, and then walked out of the front doors and onto the front lawn, lying on my back, and throwing an arm over my face.

"Hey kid."

I moved my arm and saw Axel standing above me, lighting a cigarette. "Dude, you _do_ know that that's against the rules, smoking on school property, right?"

"Yeah, well, no one's going to do anything about it, so it doesn't matter." Axel replied as he sat down on the ground next to me. Placing his cigarette in his mouth, he dug through his pockets and pulled out another one. "Wanna light?"

I studied it for a second and decided to take it. It wasn't the first time that I had smoked, but I haven't done it in a while. I sat up and took the cigarette from his hand and took his lighter, lighting it myself before snapping the lid shut and tossing it back to Axel. I took a puff and let out a deep sigh as I sent the smoke back out.

"So, how much do you love me?" Axel asked suddenly. I looked at him and took the cigarette out of my mouth, holding it between two of my fingers as I gave him a weirded out look.

"Uh, like a brother. Why?"

"What would you do if I said that I could make you love me more?"

"Are you coming onto me?"

"No! I have Larxene, remember?" Axel looked grossed out and amused at the same time. I smiled and shook my head, not helping to think 'finally'. He had been chasing Larxene since his freshmen year, he's a senior now, one year older than me, and he finally got her to go to out with him and be his girlfriend. It took long enough. She's a cool enough girl, you just don't want her to be mad at you, she can easily make you feel embarrassed. "Which reminds me, if you ever do go for Naminé-"

"Why does _everybody_ think that I like her?" I demanded, interrupting the conversation.

"Because you do." Axel replied simply and raised a skeptical eyebrow as I shook my head. "I mean, think of it this way, you two were forced together when you were younger, by your mothers. That's usually what happens when two people get together, they have some sort of a history." He smirked. "And it's the age old ploy that if you're a guy and you make fun of or seem like you hat ea girl, you actually like her."

"Well, what about Sora?"

"Sora is the kind of guy that wears his heart on his sleeve, you will know if he likes you or hates you right when you meet him." Axel replied.

"Whatever," I replied and took another drag. "So, how am I going to love you even more?"

Axel's green eyes brightened and his lips curved into a smile. "Ok, so you know that show that comes on everyday at seven o'clock on the music channel?"

"Uh, Driveby Music Lounge?" I asked, trying to remember the name.

"Yeah, that's it!"

"What about it?"

"What would you say if I told you that I got your band to be on that show?" Axel asked in reply. As he said this, I was breathing in the smoke again, and at the shock of what he said, I choked and started to cough on the smoke. Axel watched in amusement as little clouds of smoke erupted from my mouth. "Are you done? You're not going to die?"

"How did you get that to happen?" I asked my eyes wide.

"I know a guy that works there." Axel replied and shrugged in nonchalance. "I casually mentioned to him that you had a band and he said for you guys to come down and be on the show. Now, of course you have to have a lot of practice before then.

"Why's that?"

"Because you guys really need it."

I flipped him off and got to my feet, flicking the cigarette to the ground and crushing it under my heel. "I'll see you later, Axel. I have to tell the others."

"All right, see you later, dude."

I ran into the school and looked at the clock on the wall. Class should end in the next three minutes, so I went to my locker to get my books. As I walked around the corner, I stopped and darted back before peeking around it, making sure that I had seen what I thought I saw. Yep. Riku and Naminé were standing by Naminé's locker. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but whatever it was must have been funny because the two started to laugh. As I watched, Riku took a step closer to Naminé, said something, smiled, gave her a hug, and walked away. I took that time to go and tell her the good news.

"Hey Tna…Naminé." I greeted.

"Hey Roxas." She turned around and smiled, but then her smile faded, like Sora's, when she saw my bruised face. "What happened?" she asked as she raised a hand to touch my face. I grabbed her wrist and moved her hand down to her side.

"Don't, please." I said shortly.

"Sorry." She gave a soft smile. "So, what's up?"

"Uh, shoot, uh," I wracked my brain, trying to remember what it was that I was going to say. Feeling Naminé's eyes on me, I felt my face starting to turn red. '_What the hell is going on with me?_' I asked myself in a panic.

"Roxas?"

"What?" I blinked when I realized that she was waving a hand in front of my face.

"I have to get to my next class, if you don't have anything to say-"

"Oh, wait, I remember!" I cried. "Axel got us on Driveby Music Lounge. We're going to perform on it!"

"Oh my gosh, really?" Naminé's eyes grew wide and she beamed. "I love that show, I can't believe that we're going to be on it! Then I'm assuming that we're going to have a lot of practices then?"

"Yes, we're going to have a lot more practices." I replied and then thought of something. "So, uh, would you want some more…uh…private lessons, then?"

To my surprise, Naminé blushed and bowed her head, moving the books that she was holding, against her chest. She moved a piece of her hair behind her ear and I could see that her ears were turning red too. "Uh, yeah, that'll be fine. Well, I have history class." She said as she backed away. "Later."

I shook my head as I turned and went to my own locker. As I was pulling my books out of my locker, for math class, I stopped when I realized something.

I was falling for Naminé.

"Oh, shit"


	15. When You Question Everything

**Chapter Fifteen**

**When You Start To Question Everything That Has Happened**

_**-Naminé's POV-**_

"What's up? Namie?" Kairi asked as she and Sora took the seats next to me. I held up a finger, letting her know that I would be with her in a second as I hurried to finish my notes. When I finally finished, I looked up to see that Kairi and Sora were leaning towards each other, whispering and giggling.

"Do you want to hear my answer, or are you just going to giggle your heads off?" I asked sarcastically. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for the two of them, really, I am, but there's only so much that I can take of their constant being around each other and being so happy.

"Sorry, Naminé, what's going on with you?" Kairi asked as she gave me her full attention.

"Sora, come closer." I instructed so no one else would hear about what I had to say. "Ok, so Roxas just told me that we're going to perform on Drive By Music Lounge."

"What? Are you kidding?" Sora's eyes got wide and a huge grin slid onto his face. "That's _so_ cool!"

"When?" Kairi added.

"I'm not really sure about that, but its really soon." I replied and went back to writing my notes. But I stopped after a thought struck me. '_What was up with that bruise? I mean, Roxas was acting really weird about it too.'_

"Naminé?"

"Wha?" I blinked and turned to Kairi and saw that she and Sora were standing up, holding onto their books. It was then that I realized that class was over. "Oh, right, sorry." I laughed to myself and stood up, gathering all of my stuff. "Hey guys, do you know how Roxas got that bruise?" I asked as we started to walk off to our next class.

"Uh, no." Sora replied, shaking his head.

"Why?" Kairi asked as she turned to look at me. "I mean, its Roxas. He skateboards all the time; he must have fallen off and hit something."

"Guys, I want to you about something." I said, causing the two of them to stop walking.

"What? About your obvious crush on Roxas?" Sora asked.

"No." I replied hotly.

"Ha!" Sora poked a finger against my nose triumphantly. "You didn't deny that you like him."

"That's not the point." I replied irritated as I pushed his hand away from my face and pulled my blonde hair out of my eyes. "Really, I want to talk about something serious."

"What is it?" Kairi asked, although she was smiling too.

"I think…" I trailed off, not sure how to say it, biting my lower lip nervously. "I think that Roxas is being abused." Kairi gasped and Sora turned pale and started to busy himself with his backpack. "I know it's a weird thought, but I'm only thinking it because all of the signs are there. He kind of freaks out whenever someone is going to touch him, he hardly every brings anyone home, and he talks about what his dad will do to him if he does something wrong. And he has all of those bruises."

"Naminé, if you think that there's something wrong with Roxas, why don't you just ask him?" Kairi asked gently.

"What if he denies that something _is_ going wrong?" I asked quietly.

"Then tell a teacher, tell your parents, tell somebody." Kairi replied and placed a hand on my shoulder. I let out a sigh and nodded and gave a small smile. "Good." Kairi smiled back and then linked her arm with mine, shooing Sora away. "So, how was studying at his house?"

"It was fine." I replied with a casual shrug. "We studied, had dinner and watched TV. That was it, I left before his dad came home."

"That can't _possibly_ be it!" Kairi said in a whiny tone. I looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Naminé, he's totally into you."

"That's impossible, we-" I stopped when I thought about our conversation earlier.

"_So, uh, would you want some more…uh…private lessons, then?"_

'_Why did I blush and run away like that_?' I asked myself as I slowly pulled my arm away from Kairi's and raised it to my chin. '_It can't be that I'm falling for Roxas. Me and Roxas Hokkaido is just a recipe for disaster, nothing good would come out of it. Well, maybe she __is__ right, maybe he does like me. That will just ruin everything.'_

"Naminé? What's up, you've been spacing out more than usual." Kairi said in concern.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine." I replied, shaking my head. "I just have to find Roxas; I have to talk to him about some band stuff. I'll be in class in a few minutes, save me a seat."

Before she could reply, I turned and ran back towards our lockers, hoping that Roxas was there. I let out a sigh of relief when I saw that he was indeed at his locker, getting books for his next class. Whe he saw me coming towards him, he stopped and gave a small smile.

"Hey Naminé, where's the-" I grabbed him arm and dragged him to the janitor's closet that was nearby and shoved him in before closing the door behind us. "Uh, what are you doing?" he asked in the darkness.

"I need to talk to you about something important." I replied as I reached up and tugged on the chain that led to the light bulb. I jumped when I saw how close Roxas was to me and then laughed a little bit when I saw the bewildered expression on his face.

"How important?" he asked and placed his hands behind his head, a bored expression on his face. "If it has to do with school, that can pass."

"No, I just wanted to know…" I trailed off, finding it even harder to ask him than it was to ask Sora and Kairi.

"You just wanted to ask?" Roxas prompted as he raised an eyebrow. I opened my mouth, trying to say it again, but still couldn't say anything. He placed his hands on my shoulders and lightly shook me. "C'mon spit it out. Does the old Naminé got your tongue?"

"What?" I raised an eyebrow myself.

"The old Naminé was quiet and shy…you've changed a lot."

"Thank you."

"No problem. Now what did you want to ask?"

"Do you…" I was going to ask 'do you get abused?'. Really, I was, but something else came out of my mouth instead. "Have feelings for me?" I slapped myself in the forehead as Roxas held a shocked expression on his face. '_Oh, why did I ask that?_' I shouted to myself.

"Naminé, I like you just fine…but not like that." He stuttered in reply and cleared his throat. "Really, we're just friends."

"When did we become friends?" I asked teasingly. "I thought we were _acquaintances_." I replied, putting emphasis on the word as I motioned between the two of us.

"I can't just have an acquaintance in my band that would pretty much mean that I would have to get Selphie to join the band." He made a face. "Not that she would do so much singing."

"Yeah, she would probably be staring at you the whole time." I teased and shook my head.

"Oh come on, you can't possibly say that I'm not good looking." Roxas replied with a little laugh.

"No, you are," I assured him. "But there's only so many hormones that could go around during practice." I rolled my eyes and gave him a light shove. "I mean, one day she may come into the classroom and just jump you."

"Right." Roxas rolled his eyes in a disbelieving way.

"I'm serious, just because she's small doesn't mean that she can't take you down." I replied and took a step forward. "You see, if she put her arms around you like this," I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly. "you wouldn't even have a chance to get away."

Instead of laughing like I thought he would, Roxas had a thoughtful expression on his face as he stared at me.

"What?" I asked, slowly lowering my arms. "Is there something on my face.

"No, that's not it." He replied, shaking his head. "It's just…" he trailed off and moved closer to me. My breath started to grow heavy as he moved closer and closed his eyes. Instinctively, I closed mine too. As his lips captured hers in a soft, intense kiss, I found, to my surprise, that I felt something ache. And only then did I realize that the ache was not in my stomach, but in my heart.

I pushed away from Roxas and backed away, my mouth dropping open, running my fingers through my hair. Roxas sighed and ran his fingers through his hair too.

"Naminé, I'm-"

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." I turned and opened the closet and door and ran.

* * *

_Sorry that was a short chapter._

_So, they finally kissed. Naminé is feeling weirded out by it and Roxas feels as if he is on top of the moon, but he is hurt at the same time. Don't worry, they'll get together soon, it wouldn't be a RoxasxNamine story if they didn't get together. Oh and this story is almost over, not many chapters left, not sure how many exactly, but I know how its going to end, I just have to type it all up. Thanks for reading! ^-^_

_-Riley_


	16. Drive By Music Lounge

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Drive By Music Lounge**

"You've been avoiding him for a week and a half, Naminé, we go on in an hour, and I think it would be a good idea if you talked to him before we go on." Kairi said as she hooked up her keyboard to a power strip and turned it on. She looked over at her friend, who was sitting on an amp, kicking her legs back and forth.

"I can't do that, Kai." Naminé replied as she tilted her head back to look at the ceiling. "If things go wrong it will really mess up the concert and I don't want to be responsible for that." She sighed. '_Ever since the kiss we've been acting different around each other. Most people wouldn't notice but I sure have. When we were in our 'private lessons' we didn't mention the kiss and strictly worked. We didn't say anything else at all. I just wish that things could get better._'

"Yeah, well, you guys have been messing up our rehearsals lately, so I don't see how it would make much of a difference." Demyx replied as he walked over. "Sorry for eavesdropping." He apologized. "But Kairi's right, Naminé. You really need to go and talk to Roxas; this is just getting out of control."

"I don't know what to say." Naminé muttered.

"It doesn't matter; he's going to listen to you anyway." Kairi replied. "Go on Namie."

"Fine," Naminé sighed as she stood up and brushed off her skirt nervously. She turned and started to walk towards Roxas' dressing room. When she reached it, the door was closed; she could hear him talking to himself inside. Naminé reached out a hand to the doorknob, but pulled her hand away, holding it against her chest.

'_C'mon Naminé, you can do this, don't revert back to your old self, the one that didn't want to do anything she didn't think she could do._' Naminé told herself, squeezing her eyes shut. '_You've changed, you're a different person now, open the door._'

As she opened her eyes, the door was pulled open and Roxas looked at her in confusion. Naminé blushed and bowed her head, taking a step backwards, just in case.

"Uh, hey Roxas." She greeted nervously.

"Hi." Roxas replied coolly, staring at her. He waited a second and when she didn't say anything he went on. "What do you want?"

Naminé flinched at the tone of his voice. "Uh, can we talk?"

"What do we possibly have to talk about?" he asked in a sarcastic tone. "Oh, maybe how you've changed a lot. You know, into a tease."

Naminé frowned, hurt at what he had just called her. "I'm going to let that slide because I know that you're too upset to think straight. Not that you actually have a brain anyway."

"Oh, that's funny." Roxas said as he furrowed his eyebrows together. "Coming from the person that can't figure out when someone…" he trailed off at the end of his sentence and angrily ran his fingers through his hair. "You know what, come in. I don't want others to hear my shouting."

Naminé walked into Roxas' dressing room and waited, glaring at the back of his head as he closed the door behind the two of them. He turned around and glared back at Naminé. They stared each other down for a few seconds before they finally burst.

"I can't you Hokkaido!" Naminé snapped.

"_You _can't _believe_ _me_?" Roxas spat back, his eyes narrowing and his face turning red from fury. "I can't _believe_ _you_! How could you run off like that? After I….kissed you! You're such a bitch Tanashi"

"Don't call me that, Hokkaido" Naminé growled.

Roxas growled and tugged on the ends of his hair and let out a scream of frustration, causing Naminé to take a step back in fear as he looked up at her, his large blue eyes mixed with fury and sadness. He placed his hands on her shoulders and held onto her tight enough that she couldn't get away, no matter how hard she tried.

"How could you not see how much I like you?" he whispered.

"Roxas, I-"

There was a knock on the door and Roxas let go of Naminé and went to answer it. As soon as he opened the door, his father barged in, knocking his son out of the way. Naminé watched as Roxas stumbled and fell to the floor. His father started to turn towards him, but stopped when he saw Naminé.

He surged forward and grabbed her arm, painfully pulling her forward and into his chest. She cried out in pain and wrinkled her nose when she smelled the alcohol that was on his breath.

"Who are you?" he demanded, his breath overpowering her.

"Naminé Tanashi." She squeaked in reply as she struggled to pull her arm away. "Please, let me go, you're _hurting_ me!"

"Let her go!" Roxas demanded as he got to his feet, rubbing the back of his head. Naminé looked over at him, through the tears that had gathered in her eyes, and was surprised to see that he had a dangerous look on his face. "I swear, if you even _hurt_ a hair on her head, I will _kill_ you."

"Is this your girlfriend?" Mr. Hokkaido asked as he tightened his grip on her arm. "Huh?" he snarled into Naminé's face. "Have you been fucking with my son?"

"LET HER GO!" Roxas ran forward, brought back his arm, and threw it forward, hitting his father squarely in the face.

Mr. Hokkaido let go of Naminé's wrist and fell back against the couch that was in the room, but didn't go down completely. He stood up and faced his son, blood was dripping out of his nose, his face red with fury, and his eyes locked onto his son. He growled and charged towards his son, grabbing Roxas in a headlock and started to attack him.

Naminé was frozen, lying on the floor where she was thrown. "Roxas!" she cried desperately.

"Naminé!" Roxas called back and coughed as his dad started to choke him. "Naminé, get out of here!"

"But-"

"JUST GO!"

Naminé got to her feet and ran towards the door. She screamed when she felt Roxas' father grab her on the foot and she kicked her leg wildly, trying to get him to let go. She felt her foot hit something and the grip on her foot was released, so he scrambling into the door, almost hitting it with her face, and pulled it open.

"HELP! HELP!" She shouted as she ran off down the hallway.

* * *

"Your father is going to be in jail for a long time, Mr. Hokkaido." Officer Narumi said as he looked at the two blonde teenagers that were sitting side by side o the couch in Roxas' dressing room.

"That's what I was hoping for." Roxas muttered in reply. Naminé, who was holding Roxas' hand, squeezed it gently and he gave a small smile before looking over at the officer. "Is there anything else you need?"

"Do you have time to come down to the station; there are a lot of questions to be asked." Officer Narumi replied.

"Yeah, I'm supposed to be on stage with my friends in a few minutes." Roxas replied, suddenly looking bored. "Can we postpone the interrogation until then?"

Officer Narumi looked at Roxas with an annoyed look, but shook his head and left the dressing room. Roxas stood up, his hand still gripping Naminé's. "You ready to go?" he asked.

"Aren't you nervous?" Naminé asked as she walked with him out of the room.

"Nah, not at all." Roxas replied as he shoved his other hand into his pants pocket. "Hey, did you know that if we do a really good job, we'd get a record deal and be able to travel around, promoting our first CD?"

"No, I didn't know that." Naminé replied and then gave a small frown. "I don't know, I can't think about what it would be like to have my voice on a CD for everybody around the world to hear."

"You have a beautiful voice, Namie, don't forget that." Roxas said as he nudged her shoulder with his.

"Thank you, Roxie." Naminé replied in the same teasing tone as the two walked onto the stage where their friends and the host of the show were waiting.

"Just in time" the host beamed. "We're going on in one minute."

"Ok" Roxas nodded and let go of Naminé's hand and walked over to his guitar as Naminé walked over to the center mic and quickly checked to make sure it was working fine.

"So here we are music fans," the host said to the camera as the show went on the air. "We have a hot new band that has been charming few of the local teens; give it up for Bizzare Twilight!"

Naminé beamed as the audience cheered, she took her microphone off of the stand and smiled to the audience. "The song that we're going to perform is a song that Roxas and I wrote together. Its about following your dreams and not letting anybody ruin it for you."

"Coincedentaly, its called Dreaming." Roxas said as he moved over to his microphone and smiled at Naminé, who smiled and nodded back.

It was time for them to shine.


	17. The Show Must Go On

**Chapter Seventeen**

**The Show Must Go On**

"Naminé?"

Naminé turned around to see Roxas standing behind her, his hands shoved into his pockets. She blinked as a raindrop fell on her nose and it started to pour. But even though the weather was starting to turn awful, she didn't' notice. All she could think about was the guy that was standing in front of her.

"Naminé, what's going on?" Roxas asked as he walked over to her. "You're acting really weird. Much more so than you have in the past" he added with a teasing smile. Naminé gave a small smile in reply and took a deep breath.

"Roxas, why do you like me?" Naminé asked as she lifted her head confidently.

"What?" Roxas blinked, taken aback by the sudden question.

"It's not that hard," Naminé crossed her arms over her chest. "Why do you like me? What made everything change?"

"I've…always liked you Naminé, nothing has changed." Roxas replied, his hair started to flatten down from his normal spiked style as the rain came down in a hard downpour. "Ever since we met, I've liked you. Haven't you heard of the phrase 'when a guy likes a girl they make fun of them?'." He asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah, but you were always so mean to me, I never thought that it would occur to us." Naminé replied quietly.

"Well, it does and it always has." Roxas replied and gently took her hand. "I thought it was obvious. I realized it even more these past couple of days and I've tried to tell you, but I thought that you and Riku were going to get together.

"Riku?" Naminé asked, her blue eyes growing wide. "Me and Riku? Are you joking? He's like Axel, another brother to me. He just looks out for me when Axel can't."

"Since when are Axel and Riku close?" Roxas asked in confusion. Naminé shrugged in reply.

"I don't know, but they both always knew that you liked me, even before I could see it myself." Naminé replied. There was a minute of silence and the two burst out laughing, each not sure why. Naminé stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Roxas in a hug and he hugged her back. "So, what do you think life on the road is going to be like?"

"Without my dad, it's going to be a party." Roxas joked in reply. "Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Even if it's hard, the fact that we're together helps me know that we're going to make it through." Roxas replied as he hugged Naminé tighter to his body. "You were the one that helped me get away from my dad; I know that we can get through this."

"Wow, us on the road together, with the rest of our band. Doing performances for our many fans." Naminé let out a small laugh as she took a step back and looked up at Roxas with a soft smile. "Did you ever think that this was going to happen?"

Roxas gave a soft smile in reply and kissed her on the forehead. "Not at all. But I always wish that it did, and my wish came true. Along with another one"

"What was that?"

"That you and I would be together."

"I love you"

"I love you, too"

**THE END**

* * *

_So, the story is over. I may make a sequel, I may not. But thank you guys for reading it. I never thought that it would be as popular as it is. Thanks again, ^-^_


	18. Sequel Info

_**Sequel Info**_

_So, I decided to make a sequel. I enjoyed writing this story a lot and I tried thinking of waht to do for a new story. I have an idea, of course the pairing with be RoxasxNamine because that is the best pairing that you can have for a story. (At lesat in my opinion.) Anyway, while I was thinking of that idea, I had the idea of what it would be like if thier band was famous and they toured around and stuff and then I was like "HELLO! SEQUEL!" So, i don't know when its going to be up, but there will be a sequel.. Thanks for reading and I'm glad you guys enjoyed 'Rock N' Roll High School'._

_-Riley  
_


	19. Sequel Info 2

**Sequel Info 2  
**

**

* * *

**

_So the sequel is now up and going. It has two chapters already and I'm already enjoying writing it. I have an idea for a lot of things that can happen. It's called Rock N' Roll Highschool II, go check it out. Thanks guys!_

_-Riley_


End file.
